


Two Ships in the Night

by Kamaro0917



Series: Two Ships In the Night [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkwardness, But in character for this AU, But they had other ideas., CEO!Elsa, Cassandra is a gay disaster, Cop!Cassandra, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis, Light Bondage, Mentions of past abuse, OOC!Cass, OOC!Elsa, Romance, This was supposed to be a slow build., alpha!Cassandra, elsa is a gay disaster, g!pCass, omega!Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917
Summary: A chance encounter on the subway is just the beginning as these two workaholics find themselves bumping into each other in the City that Never Sleeps. Toss in a meddling sister and friend and what could go wrong? Or what could go right? Love has a funny way of sneaking up on you, especially when you aren't looking for it.This started off as just some fluffy goodness at the expense of these wonderfully useless lesbians. Then they had other ideas.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Two Ships In the Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717270
Comments: 88
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh! You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Cassandra cursed loudly, smacking her head against her steering wheel. She prayed to whatever higher power might be listening as she turned the key again but was met with a sharp whine and then silence. “Fucking perfect,” she huffed, grabbing her laptop bag as she got out of the car, slamming the door. 

It had been a long day at the precinct and all she wanted was to go home, kick up her feet and have a beer. But as luck would have it, that plan went down the drain along with her battery. The car was safe in the parking garage and she could handle taking the subway one night. She sighed and locked the car, setting the alarm with a quick beep. With another huff she adjusted her leather jacket and took off walking through the streets of New York.

The subway wasn’t too busy this time of night, the bulk of the rush hour commute was over but she knew it would still be mostly standing room only unless she got lucky. As Captain, Cassandra had a bad habit of working long hours at the station. ‘First in, last out’ was her motto, which was hard to do in a place staffed 24/7. She headed to catch her train and looked around the platform as she waited for it to arrive, partly out of curiosity but mostly on instinct to take a quick assessment of her surroundings. 

There were all sorts of characters on the scene. Business people, students, families, tourists. Alphas, omegas, betas, all hustling and bustling along. By now she was able to ignore most of the scents around her, which she attributed to her exemplary self control and discipline. There were several street performers playing instruments or dancing to music being pumped out on portable speakers. It was loud, it was smelly, it was New York. Despite the assault on her senses, she had to admit that she enjoyed getting the chance to see the city like this. The subway was the underbelly and lifeblood of New York and was a whole different scene from what she was used to. Usually her day was a lot of office work or meetings, she rarely got out into the field anymore. When she wasn’t at work she was either commuting to or from work, or relaxing at home. So her opportunities to interact with other people were slim. 

Once the train arrived, Cassandra found a spot to sit and continued her people watching. She was just about to sit back and enjoy the ride when a quick movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She glanced up and saw a glimpse of a platinum blonde braid passing by and taking a seat a few spots down on the opposite side of the train. 

Cassandra blinked as she watched the woman out of the corner of her eye. Out of habit she started to form a profile in her mind as she did a quick assessment of the woman’s appearance. The woman was wearing a grey tailored pant suit with a white button up shirt. Her posture was stiff and unyielding, yet there was something almost regal about it. She exuded confidence, charisma and power. She was staring down at her phone, her pale, slender fingers rapidly tapping the screen, her brow furrowed in thought, her red lips drawn into a tight line. Probably a businesswoman and based on her apparel and the way she held herself, pretty high up on the corporate food chain. Cassandra reprimanded herself at her woefully poor conclusion _Wow, even a junior detective could have figured that out._

Usually Cassandra could read people like an open book, but in this case she was left with more questions than answers. Which frustrated her. She did not like not having answers. Maybe it was the general mystery surrounding the blonde, but there was something about her that made her curious. She called to her, like a moth to a flame. And then she remembered that it was none of her business and she should leave the poor woman alone. _Don’t be creepy, Knight_ , she quietly chastised herself and tried to clear her mind of any thoughts pertaining to the blonde. The train lurched forward and Cassandra sat back for the ride home. 

She didn’t get to relax long. At the next stop the train was flooded with a new wave of riders. Cassandra immediately gave up her seat when she saw an elderly woman come aboard. She was shuffled further into the train, pushed along by the other passengers. _Right, this is why I don’t ride the subway,_ she grumbled to herself. She had to restrain herself from picking people up and moving them out of her way, but the captain of Precinct 1, manhandling civilians would not go over well. Then she realized that her new position put her directly in front of the blonde that she was trying to ignore. She stood there, clutching the overhead bar, trying to look everywhere but in front of her. She closed her eyes, silently cursing her luck today, her body gently rocked back and forth as the train rattled down the tracks. 

“Excuse me…”

Cassandra looked down when she heard a soft voice addressing her, or at least addressing someone in the vicinity. She was met with the most piercing blue eyes she had ever had the pleasure to see, like frozen sapphires on a winter’s day. She froze, staring into the icy gaze that pulled her in, threatening to drown her in their depths. She was outright staring and couldn’t have cared less. 

“This is my stop. Do you mind?”

“Oh… right…” Cassandra mumbled awkwardly, willing her body to move aside as best she could. They were so close and even among the odors of the subway, she caught the woman’s scent. She was definitely an omega, but there was something about it that sent her mind into an even deeper tailspin. _Oh, fuck._ She blinked dumbly and watched as the blonde brushed past her and swept off the train. She stood there numbly, still staring out the window for a moment longer before she shook her head quickly, effectively jolting herself from whatever trance she was in. _Stop being a stupid alpha, get your mind out of your pants._ She rolled her eyes at herself and tried to brush it off, but try as she might, she couldn’t get the memory of that fleeting glance or that delectable scent out of her mind. 

“What the hell was that about?” 

* * *

Elsa hurried to the subway as fast as she could on her 3 inch tall Louis Vuitton heels. _Anna was going to kill her_ . She had lost track of time once again, caught up in the unending pile of paperwork on her desk. She was in the middle of negotiating a deal to absorb Weselton Tech but the annoying little weasel kept kicking back her proposals, constantly going back on his own terms and trying to nickel and dime every percentage possible. It was beyond infuriating, but she _needed_ to secure the merger. She needed to prove that she was capable of being a strong CEO. Not just to herself, but to the damn board of directors whose asses she had to kiss day in and out. She was already at disadvantage being a new, untested CEO, but she was also an omega in a pool of corporate alphas. The deck was definitely stacked against her.

Three months earlier she had been around the world backpacking in Europe, trying to squeeze as much out of life as possible before she took over the reins of her parents’ business. But an unfortunate car accident resulting in their untimely deaths put a quick halt to that plan. Yes, she knew they had been grooming her for this since the day she was born. The private boarding schools, cotillion and etiquette classes, and college was to prepare her to take over leadership of the international, multi-billion dollar company.

Ever since she stepped into her role, it had been an endless uphill battle. But she was well educated in the art of business. The subtlety, nuances, deception, thinking 5 steps ahead. She could wrap people around her fingers and bend them to her will with just a few well placed inflections. She could make people shake in their seats with just a cold glance. She was able to make people think they were getting the best end of the deal when in fact they were playing right into what she wanted. If her father had taught her anything, it was that the world was a giant game set and she made the rules. Moves and countermoves, she called it. And after 28 years of practice, it was all second nature to her.

She hurried across the platform and all but leapt onto the subway train as the doors closed. The restaurant where she was meeting Anna for dinner was just a few stops away from the office and it would take her less time this way than trying to get her driver and navigating the streets. She had to endure a few smelly minutes in the subway, it wasn’t the end of the world. With a sigh of relief to have made the train, she quickly found a seat and pulled out her phone. There were half a dozen unread texts from her redheaded sister reprimanding her. She rolled her eyes and quickly responded.

**Elsa [7:13pm]** ‘I’m so sorry, just got the train, I’ll be there in 15.’

 **Anna [7:13pm]** ‘Hold the press… The Queen of A-Corp is taking the subway?!’

 **Elsa [7:13pm]** ‘Don’t make a big deal of it.’

 **Anna [7:14pm]** ‘Fine. Just hurry, I look like I’m getting stood up. Which I kinda am.’

Elsa rolled her eyes again and switched to check her emails as she waited. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked, she could feel someone’s gaze on her. She furrowed her brow. Without moving her head, she glanced to her left and right. Nothing seemed out of place. The other passengers all seemed to be minding their own business. And besides, she was on a subway packed with people. Of course someone was bound to look at her at some point. She shrugged off the feeling and went back to her emails, lost in her own little world.

She looked up when she heard the fuzzy announcement for Central Park and put her phone away. She stood and prepared to depart, but her way was blocked by a tall alpha woman with wavy black hair that fell to her jaw. She was wearing black slacks and a leather jacket. _What an odd combination_ , she thought to herself. In their close proximity, she could smell the alpha pheromones rolling off her. But unlike the male alphas she was constantly surrounded by, this woman didn’t have the sharp, bitter smell of trying to prove one’s dominance. In fact, it was almost… pleasant.

“Excuse me.” She cleared her throat and looked up to meet the woman’s gaze. She paused, it was as if time stood still for a few brief seconds when their eyes locked. The woman was peering at her intently, her hazel eyes filled with a strange curiosity. Elsa didn’t have time to get distracted and shrugged off the encounter.

“This is my stop. Do you mind?”

“Oh… right…” The woman muttered and stepped aside as best she could.

Without a second glance, Elsa hurried past her and up to the street.

 _Le Bernardin_ was an upscale French restaurant known for its exceptional seafood cuisine and more James Beard awards than any other restaurant in New York. Anyone who did a little research would know that dinners there started at $165 per meal. When she walked in the hostess immediately greeted her by name.

“Ah, Miss Arens. We are so glad to have you joining us this evening. Miss Arens is already here, I shall show you to your table.”

Elsa simply nodded and followed her. She immediately spotted Anna’s copper hair at a booth. 

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard it before… you got held up. Again. Frankly, I’m just glad that you showed at all.”

“I’m trying, okay? Dad didn’t exactly leave a how-to manual. I’ve got board members so far up my ass I’m practically puking up their memos.”

Anna huffed and picked up the menu “Yeah, I know. And I don’t envy you one bit. But you’re paying for tonight because you were late.”

“I was paying even if I was on time.”

“Yep” Anna grinned, popping the p. 

Elsa rolled her eyes. They were so different. It was a mystery to her how they were even related. “I’m thinking sea bass.”

“You always get the sea bass.”

“Well, I know what I like and I always get what I want.”

It was Anna’s turn to roll her eyes. Her sister could be such a damn queen sometimes. She playfully changed the subject, seizing the opportunity to tease Elsa a little “So, how was my big sister’s adventure on the subway? Pick up any weird stalkers?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, Cass, you work too much! When was the last time you actually had sun on your skin?”

Cassandra sighed and tossed a red folder onto her desk. “I have so much to get done, Raps. I appreciate you coming down to check on me, but I’m afraid the trip was wasted.”

“Eh, it’s no big. I was in the area and my appointment cancelled last minute.”

“You could have texted me.”

“And you would have said no! At least this way I can try to win you over with my puppy eyes.”

“You’ve used those on me so many times I think I’m immune.”

“Come on, please? It’s just lunch. The place won’t burn down if you’re gone for an hour!”

“Wanna bet?” Cassandra sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, an eyebrow quirked as if she were trying to test her friend’s patience with her resolve. 

Rapunzel pursed her lips. Her friend could be such a stubborn alpha sometimes, but she was not easily deterred. An idea struck her, though she managed to keep a neutral expression. She turned on her toes and walked toward the office door as if to leave in defeat. 

Cassandra knew her friend well enough to know that Rapunzel was up to something. “Wait… Raps… what are you doing?” 

Rapunzel turned and opened the door, a soft smile tugged at the corner of the beta’s mouth and her emerald green eyes twinkled. 

“No. Stop. I know that look. Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.” Cassandra was standing now, quickly moving out from behind the large desk. 

Rapunzel walked out onto the landing overlooking the police desks below. “Hey! Who all thinks the Captain works too much and needs to take a lunch break?”

All eyes watched the brunette on the second floor, expressions mixed. Some officers looked shocked, some awed and a couple looked genuinely concerned for her safety that this beta would speak so openly about the Captain. Cassandra ran a tight ship, but her no nonsense attitude yielded results, and all of her officers respected her and knew better than to cross her. One by one, hands tentatively raised and dropped immediately.

Rapunzel turned and grinned “look, even your own team agrees with me.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes but trudged out of the office. She adjusted her white linen shirt and slacks, pulling on her over-the-shoulder gun holster, then finishing off with her black linen jacket. As much as she loved her leather jacket, summer in New York was just too damn humid. Lastly she tucked her badge on her belt, hit the lights and locked the door. She knew arguing with the brunette was futile at this point. 

Rapunzel turned back around and waved at the officers, giving them a smile that lit up the room “thanks guys! You’re the best, keep up the great work!”

Cassandra shook her head softly at her friend’s antics. Her alpha pride was burning at being treated like an insolent pup. But try as she might, she couldn’t say no to her friend. “I guess it wouldn’t kill me to get out every now and then.”

Rapunzel squealed “there’s the spirit! Come on, I know just the place! It opened last month and has some of the best paninis!”

Cassandra followed the beta down the stairs. She squared her shoulders and looked out over the bullpen, daring anyone to challenge her or crack a joke about how utterly whipped she looked.

Rapunzel bounced excitedly as she walked down the street, chattering Cassandra’s ears off as she led the way to the Sunspot Cafe. It was a cute little establishment, brightly decorated and well lit, with an open floor plan. Instead of individual tables, long wooden tables spanned the length of the dining area with hanging bistro lighting. It looked exactly like the kind of place that Rapunzel would find. 

_Open seating, ugh. The food had better be worth it_. Cassandra grumbled to herself. The delicious smells wafting out from the kitchen told her that she wouldn’t be disappointed. Her stomach growled loudly and her mouth started to water. “Okay… maybe you were right.”

“Wait… what was that?” Rapunzel grinned and held a hand to her ear, leaning in with a devilish smirk. “I didn’t catch that…”

“Don’t push your luck today.” Cassandra snorted but couldn’t help the grin. Rapunzel’s enthusiasm was infectious. 

“Fiiiiine. Oh, these look good.” Rapunzel perused the menu as she approached the register to order. “I think I’m getting the Niçoise salad and a lemonade, please. What about you?”

Cassandra hummed to herself as she read through the paninis. “3 cheese panini, bowl of tomato basil soup, and a Coke.”

“That’ll be $32.57 please. Your number is 73.”

Cassandra took care of lunch as thanks to her friend for managing to pry her away from the desk she was metaphorically chained to. And she had to admit, it was a nice little place. Maybe she’d come back if the food was good.

The place was busy this time of day and it took a while to wait for a spot to open up, but eventually two seats became available and they slid in to wait for their food. 

Cassandra was telling Rapunzel about a motorcycle she had been eyeing when she was hit by a familiar scent. The scent of the alluring blonde from the subway ride. She was certain she would never forget it. ‘ _You’ve got to be kidding me.’_

She did her best to engage in her conversation with Rapunzel, willing her eyes to stay focused on the brunette in front of her. But try as she might, she couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering a few seats down. Sure enough, there she was. Her platinum blonde hair was up in a tight bun this time giving her a very HBIC appearance, especially with the sunglasses, but she was no less beautiful than before. 

She held her breath when she saw the woman take off the glasses and look in her direction. She found herself staring into those ice blue eyes that had been plaguing her thoughts for the past month. Just like the first time, she felt like she was floating and drowning. _What was it with this woman?_ She was more surprised that the blonde was staring back, a hint of curiosity, maybe recognition. 

“Earth to Cass!” Rapunzel startled her out of her daze. “Where’d you go?”

“Sorry, Raps.” She muttered an apology and turned back to eating her soup and sandwich. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was still being watched but she couldn’t bring herself to look back. 

* * *

“Really, Anna? Of all the places in New York you want to come here?” Elsa looked doubtfully at the little restaurant. 

“What, it’s _my_ birthday!” Anna grinned and pushed the door open. “I said that all I want is to spend time with my sister and you agreed, so let’s go!” 

“When you said lunch I was thinking a little… more.” Elsa looked around the open, cheery room with sun shapes stenciled around the walls. This was definitely not the kind of place she would go if she had a choice. “Well, they committed to the name, I’ll give them that.” She muttered to herself. 

“They have good sandwiches.”

“There are lots of places that serve sandwiches. You could have picked anywhere!” Elsa huffed. She knew Anna had much simpler tastes. The sizeable inheritance she had received from their parents would have set her up for life if she wanted, but that was not how the redhead operated. The 4th grade teacher would work a thankless job day in and day out and pick a good grilled cheese sandwich over caviar any day. 

“Yeah, but I wanted _these_ sandwiches.”

Elsa sighed “fair enough.”

Anna scouted out seats while Elsa placed their orders. She was holding their little plastic table tent with their number on it as she scanned the room. She perked up when she saw Anna waving enthusiastically from the middle of one of the long tables. 

She set her jaw and walked purposefully through the crowd. What she lacked in dominant pheromones she more than made up for it with her poise and icy demeanor. People naturally moved out of her way. It made her smile on the inside to have this subtle power over people. She wasn’t in business to be liked, though not necessarily feared either. She just wanted to be respected based on her performance and results not because of her dynamic or what was between her legs. But as a female omega in a predominantly alpha male world, emotion was weakness. At least that’s how she was taught. 

Elsa took her seat across from Anna and folded her hands neatly on the table. 

“Um, I’m here to have lunch with my sister, not a job interview. You should relax, Els. No one knows who you are. Especially with your sunglasses still on.”

“It’s bright in here.”

“Whatever, you just look like one of _those_ people.”

“What do you mean ‘those’ people?” Elsa mocked her sister by using air quotes. 

“You know, the kind that think they’re better than everyone else just by existing. Pretentious. Snobby.”

Elsa took advantage of the fact that her eyes were still concealed behind dark lenses to roll her eyes as she removed her glasses and tucked them into her purse. “Happy?”

“Better.” Anna smiled and sipped on her iced tea. 

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but paused when she felt as if someone was looking at her. Intently. Her eyes shifted and low and behold, icy blue met smoky hazel. There was something familiar about those eyes, but Elsa couldn’t place it. She stared back, her interest piqued for some reason. 

“Elsa?” Anna was looking concerned as she saw the blonde staring off. She followed Elsa’s line of sight and her jaw almost hit the wooden tabletop. She grinned and sat quietly, chin propped up on her fists as she watched how long this weird staring match was going on. She didn’t know who won but eventually Elsa turned her attention forward again. 

“Care to share with the rest of the class, Miss Arens?” Anna used her teacher's voice. 

“It’s nothing.” Elsa shook her head, a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

“Didn’t look like ‘nothing.’ I’ve never seen you give bedroom eyes before.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“Oh come on, you two were practically eye fucking across the table! You know, for all your cleverness, you’re so obvious sometimes!”

Elsa glared, her lips pulled tight as she held in her retort. 

“So, do you know her or is it love at first sight?”

“First, there’s no such thing as love at first sight. Second, yes, I recognize her from the subway ride last month.”

“Ha! And you said you didn’t pick up any weird stalkers!” 

“Keep your voice down, we are in public!” Elsa hissed through gritted teeth. 

Anna grinned and looked down the table, sizing up the stranger. “Hmm… can’t say I blame you. There’s alphas and then there’s _alphas_. Whew!” She fanned herself with her hand. She lived to tease Elsa like this, but the blonde always had her cards so carefully guarded that opportunities were few and far between.

“Anna, if it weren’t your birthday I would throttle you.”

“What? Why? I’m saying you have good taste!”

“That’s not what it sounded like to me. And it doesn’t matter. I’m way too busy to even consider dating.”

“Who said anything about dating?” Anna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Elsa opened her mouth to lay into her sister but the arrival of their lunch stopped the verbal onslaught. 

The sisters ate quietly, though Anna kept making mildly obscene groaning noises with each bite, muttering about how delicious it was.

Elsa’s attention periodically drifted down to the other woman. She didn’t know why but she felt a sharp pang of disappointment when she didn’t look back again. 

She was just about over the whole weird situation when she saw the woman get up to leave. Elsa couldn’t help herself from taking a quick look, breathing in her strong alpha musk as she walked by. Her eyes drifted to her slacks where she saw a noticeable bul… BADGE! A noticeable badge! She ripped her eyes away only to see Anna looking at her with the biggest shit eating grin imaginable, her sandwich sitting unfinished on her plate. 

“Uh huh… totally not eye fucking.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m busy, Anna” Elsa answered the call and set her cell phone on speaker so she could keep working. As she talked, her eyes never wavered from her laptop as she was rapidly typing out what seemed like her hundredth version of the deal with Weselton Tech.

“This will only take a minute. Besides, I need to get out to recess duty soon. First week of school! Woohoo!” 

“Fine. What can I do for you?”

“Do you have time to pencil me in for drinks? I just want to catch up! It’s already been almost 2 months since my birthday and I saw you once!” Anna paused but was met with silence and the sound of fingers flying over the keyboard. “I’m just saying that time flies by so fast and I don’t want years to pass without seeing you.”

“Wow. That… that was low. It’s not my fault mom and dad shipped me off to boarding school most of my childhood.” Elsa paused and pinched the bridge of her nose to distract herself from her growing irritation. She sighed “When are you available?”

“Pretty much whenever. I always have time for my sister. What’s your schedule like?”

“Hold a second.” Elsa finally peeled her eyes from her laptop screen and clicked speed dial on her desk phone. 

After one ring a soft voice with a light French accent came through the speaker “Yes Miss Arens?” 

“Can you find me a time to have drinks with Anna?”

There was a flurry of tapping and clicking coming through the speaker “It looks like you have a free evening on Thursday. Shall I block that out for you?”

“Yes, thank you, Belle. Can you also make copies of the proposals for the new marketing campaign and get them to Jane this evening so she can review and return to me tomorrow morning?”

“Of course, Miss Arens.”

Elsa turned back to her cell “I have Thursday evening set aside for you.”

“Gee, thanks, Els. Where are we going?”

“I’ll have Belle make a reservation for us at Bar Pleiades. It’s on 76th and Madison. 7:00? Would you like me to send a car to pick you up?”

“Nah, that’s fine, I can take the subway. Who knows? Maybe I’ll find some tall, dark, and sexy alpha for myself. Preferably with smoldering green eyes, but I’m not picky.”

“I thought we had dropped this issue. I already told you that even if I knew who she was, I don’t have time to date.”

“And I believe I said ‘who said anything about dating?’”

“I don’t have one night stands.”

“Then lay down.”

Elsa was back to pinching her nose. “Anna…” she warned quietly.

“Fine, fine. But seriously, I’m okay taking the train. It’s not far from me.”

By Thursday, Elsa was at her wit’s end with Weselton. She had it in her mind to get on a plane and fly out to California to knock some sense into him. She knew that the lesser beta would not be nearly as smug in person and she could get the deal to go through. But that was a matter for another day. Tonight it was just her and Anna.

She had Belle set an extra alarm for her so she actually left on time, she wasn’t sure she could handle Anna chewing her out and making her feel guilty about being late. 

“I’m out for the evening, Belle. Please schedule a time next week for me to fly to Weselton Tech. I am putting an end to this little man’s stalling. Once that’s done you may go home. Thank you for everything today.”

Elsa arrived at the bar at 6:55, smirking to herself that she was on time and her red headed sister wasn’t there yet. She followed the hostess to the booth in the window and ordered a Cosmopolitan while she waited.

Anna came rushing in at 6:59 “Oh, Elsa! I’m here!” she waved and hurried through the restaurant, sliding into the booth with amazing skill and precision. Probably from sliding down the banisters all her life. “I can’t believe you were on time!”

Elsa just smirked and tipped her glass at Anna “Well, stranger things have been known to happen. Besides, I couldn’t give you another reason to gloat.”

“Oh come on, I do not gloat.”

“Yes. You do. You 100% gloat. Literally every chance you get.”

Anna stuck her tongue out at the blonde and ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. She liked getting to see Elsa like this. She was relaxed and bantering with her, allowing glimpses of the real Elsa to peek through that cold businesswoman exterior she put forward. Anna knew that Elsa was more than capable of going through the motions, putting up the icy facade, and getting shit done when she had to. She just hoped that Elsa didn’t lose herself along the way. She could still see that goofy, awkward teenager who would stay up all night with her sneaking into the kitchens and raiding the pantry for chocolate just below the surface. Okay, maybe many layers beneath the surface. But still there. 

The two had a light conversation but after a while Elsa knew it was time to rip off the bandaid and figure out Anna’s actual motives for inviting her to drinks. She sat back appraising her new drink, a classic Manhattan this time, her face passive and unreadable. “So, what did you actually want to talk about?”

Anna sipped her drink before speaking “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that, right? I can see your gears turning. So let’s make this easy on both of us and just spit it out.”

“Well, I was just wondering… Do you think that maybe you’re working too hard? I mean, yeah, I know Dad gave you the business and all, but like, I just worry that you’re missing out. There’s more to life than just work.”

Elsa paused and set her drink down. The corner of her lip twitched slightly and her eyebrows tugged together for a brief moment. “The terms of the will were very clear. I’ve always known that I would take over one day, he and I had an understanding. I am satisfied with my life, thank you for asking.”

“But… are you happy?”

Elsa pressed her thumb against her index finger, rubbing in small circles. It was a subtle action she used to try to keep calm, lest her mask crack. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then help me understand, please! I don’t want to stop you from doing what you are doing and being what you need to be… I just… I don’t want to see you work yourself to death trying to be everything for everyone else. Let me help you. Please, Elsa.”

“You can’t help me, Anna.” Elsa snapped back, her gaze hard.

“Well, why not?”

“Because we all have to make sacrifices in life. I made my choice. And I do not want it to affect you. Just. Drop it. Now.” Elsa’s tone was even, though the cool anger was harder for Anna to stomach than if she had just outright yelled.

Anna blinked, a little taken aback by her sister’s words. “Sacrifices? What are you talking about?”

Elsa averted her gaze, staring intently at her drink, not responding. 

“So that’s it, huh? I’m poking a sore subject and you’re just going to close up on me again? Why? Because I care about you? What’s so wrong with that?”

Elsa huffed and finished her drink in one long gulp “Look, I know you care. I know you mean well. And I appreciate it. But I just need to do this my way. As I said, I made my choice, and I recommend you stay out of my way. I’ve got to go.” She stood and dropped a crisp hundred dollar bill on the table, more than enough to cover their tab. With a flick of her braid and a twist on her stiletto, she ‘stormed’ out, calling her driver to take her home, even though her penthouse was just a few blocks away. She did not feel like walking. 

Cassandra was out for a late night jog around the neighborhood to clear her mind. It had been a couple months since her second encounter with the mysterious blonde woman. Rapunzel has given her an over the top amount of teasing about her crush.  _ It was not a crush! _ She growled to herself and pushed forward.

She ran along the relatively quiet streets of her neighborhood in the edge of Brooklyn. She never wore headphones or listened to music when she ran. She wanted to hear what was going on around her, safety first. Being distracted or down a whole sense was just asking for trouble. 

She turned around the corner and heard a woman start yelling. She jumped into action, sprinting toward the cries for help. She saw a young woman with striking red hair struggling against a figure in a black hoodie. She had to admit, the woman was putting up a hell of a fight. She managed to get one good punch in from what Cassandra could see.

“Police! Stop! Hands up where I can see them!” She bellowed as she approached. 

The man instantly let go of the redhead, pushing her away so he could make his escape.

Cassandra grinned, she was hoping he would do something stupid like that. She overtook him in moments, tackling him to the ground and pulling his arms behind his back to subdue him. She pulled him to his feet, turning away from the woman so she didn’t have to see her assailant’s face. Those cold, sharp features, his ridiculous sideburns.

“This is police brutality! My lawyers will have a hayday with you! Mark my words. You’ll regret ever messing with a Westergaard!” 

Cassandra rolled her eyes, she knew she was well within her jurisdiction and rights as an officer, even an off duty one. She was just going to let him continue to dig himself in deeper. She dealt with these kinds of people every day. Ones who got caught doing something wrong and turn the blame around to justify their own misdeeds. She looked up at the woman once the man stopped struggling. “Are you alright, Miss?” 

The redhead had sat down on a nearby stoop, her head in her hands. She didn’t look up, just nodded numbly. She was visibly shaken and likely in shock. 

“My name is Cassandra Knight, I’m a police officer, you’re safe now. I know this is a very traumatic time for you, but I need you to call this in. Please tell them Captain Knight is on scene. Can you do that for me?”

The redhead pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed, speaking to the dispatcher.

Minutes later the sirens showed up. Cassandra let the on duty officers take over and she went to check on the woman, who was now wrapped up in a blanket, staring blankly at a cup of coffee in her hands. “The officers will need to take your statement in a few minutes. Is there anyone you can call?”

“My sister.” The woman didn’t look up from her coffee.

“Good. I can have an officer escort you home but it is best to have support from either friends or family. I can also get you resources for support groups or therapists if you need.”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you.”

Cassandra nodded “well, if you change your mind…” she pulled a business card from her badge case and handed it over. “You’re in good hands now, Miss…”

“Arens. Anna Arens.” Anna took the card and dropped it in her purse without looking at it. 

“Well, Miss Arens, like I said, you’re in good hands. Be safe out there.” Cassandra gave her statement to the officers on scene and headed home. There wasn’t much else that she could do. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra had been finding it difficult to focus. In a city of millions, why was she so caught up on just one? The harder she tried to ignore it, the more that niggling feeling at the back of her mind would flare up. 

Every time she was out and about her mind kept imagining that mystery omega. Her heart would leap every time she thought she saw the flick of a platinum braid disappearing around the corner. Or she would find herself disappointed at the grocery store when the cashier’s blue eyes weren’t the right shade. 

She dreaded and dreamed of meeting that woman for a third time.

It was becoming ridiculous. Why was she so bent up on some woman she had only seen a couple of times? They hadn’t even talked! 11 words had been exchanged on the subway. Two of those were hers. The rest of the words were the woman asking her to move out of her way.

She grew more and more frustrated at herself, which manifested in an even shorter temper and increased moodiness and irritability. It was possibly the worst time for her rut to hit. Tossing sexual frustration and testosterone fueled aggression into the mix and she was just a powder keg waiting to explode. She put herself in an isolation chamber to keep herself from lashing out at the first poor soul who looked at her the wrong way. 

Usually hormone blockers were enough to keep her calm during her rut. When she was younger she would sometimes even seek a partner. But in her current position she wasn’t really able to take random lovers anymore. Her job was too high profile and she didn’t want to lose the respect of her team by messing around with strangers.

Rapunzel has been an amazing and supportive friend through all of this, using some of her art therapy techniques to help Cassandra work through her feelings. Or they would hang out and watch movies and eat pizza to try to keep her distracted. 

Cassandra was so desperate to move on that she accepted Rapunzel’s invitation to some swanky charity benefit event at the Museum of Modern Art. She usually hated events like these but her friend had insisted. Also she knew that if she declined then Rapunzel would take Fitzherbert and thought of the clumsy man in a museum full of priceless works of art made Cassandra shudder. 

The event was a few weeks away so she ordered her tux and mask and threw herself into her work as a distraction from everything else going on. 

Cassandra was reading through a stack of case reports when there was a knock on her door.

“Captain?”

“Yes, Officer Fa?” Cassandra tossed the file she was reading onto her desk and looked up.

“There’s a young woman here to see you.”

Cassandra furrowed her brow, she wasn’t expecting anyone. Usually whenever Rapunzel came to visit she just walked on in. All of the officers knew her by now, anyway, so they didn’t try to stop her. They also knew there was nothing that would stop Rapunzel when she set her mind to something. “Did you get her name?”

“Of course, Captain. Her name is Miss Arens.”

Cassandra stood, blinking quickly as she tried to place the name. It sounded familiar but she couldn’t remember where she had heard it. “Very well, please send her in.”

Mulan nodded and stepped away, returning moments later with the visitor.

Cassandra immediately remembered her when she saw her, the bright red hair, teal eyes and freckles. She had intervened with an attempted assault a few weeks back. “Ah, Miss Arens, what a surprise.” 

“Oh my god, it’s you…” Anna’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She had seen the back of Cassandra’s head and her side profile the night of her attack, but she had been in such a state of shock that her brain hadn’t really registered it. Her mind was in a very dark space at the time, far away from the streets of Brooklyn.

Cassandra furrowed her brow in confusion at Anna’s reaction. She seemed rooted to the spot and looked like she had seen a ghost. Perhaps she was just in awe when she realized who had saved her? Sure, it had been pretty dark that night but she was certain the redhead would have at least seen her face once. She shrugged it off and gave her best attempt at a comforting smile as she moved around the desk to shake her hand. After a moment, the redhead blinked and accepted the greeting. “Please, take a seat. How can I help you today?”

Anna looked at the chair that Cassandra had gestured to and sat down. “Thank you. I’m sorry for barging in like this, I just wanted to come down to personally thank you for saving me. I meant to come sooner but got busy and time got away from me. But I have the week off for fall break so I thought it was a good chance to drop in.”

Cassandra genuinely smiled, a side smile that was usually reserved for Rapunzel or puppies. Anna reminded her of Rapunzel, warm and bright. She had a youthful innocence and excitement about her. She moved around her desk and took a seat. “I’m glad I was in the area. How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine, now. I heard that he was released but I have a restraining order. At least he has a record now, so hopefully he doesn’t hurt anyone else.”

Cassandra nodded “yes, we have our eyes on him, that’s for sure.”

Anna smiled softly and looked around the office, her eyes settled on the wall of awards and merits “so… you’re the Captain here? Impressive.”

Cassandra usually wasn’t one for small talk, but she also knew people dealt with trauma in their own way and perhaps talking with her was the closure Anna needed. So she went along with it. “Indeed. Worked like a dog to get here, but I’m honored to serve and lead this precinct.”

“And the force is lucky to have you. Well… I don’t want to interrupt, I’m sure you have much more important things to be doing than talk with me.”

Cassandra shook her head gently “it’s no bother, I appreciate you stopping by. I’ll walk you out.” 

Anna left the police station and immediately whipped out her phone. 

**Anna [2:13pm]** ‘You won't believe who I just met.’

 **Elsa [2:13pm]** ‘I’m terrible at guessing games. Just tell me.’

 **Ann’s [2:14pm]** ‘Google the name Cassandra Knight.’

Elsa was sitting quietly, watching her sister practically bouncing in her seat. She was not going to be the one to start the conversation. 

Anna had been hounding her for a gossip session ever since she found out her ‘mystery alpha’s’ identity. After a couple weeks of near constant torment, she finally gave in, just to get her sister to stop annoying her. 

“So, what are you gonna do about it?” Anna finally broke. 

“Nothing.” Elsa responded simply, sipping her wine. 

“God, you are no fun!”

“I don’t know what you want me to say. I’m busy. She’s probably busy. Besides, I can’t just call her up! That would be wildly inappropriate.”

“You could send her flowers as thanks for saving your sister! It’s the perfect excuse!”

“I don’t know why you are so hellbent on helping me find someone.”

“Sisterly duties. Well, whatever… I’m just saying you two would make a fucking power couple if I ever saw one! The Ice Queen of A-Corp and the Badass Police Captain! Damn, I mean, that just gives me chills. I ship it.”

“You ‘ship’ it?” Elsa quirked an eyebrow, ignoring the nickname she had ‘earned’ after her successful acquisition of Weselton Tech. She hated it but the press seemed to eat it up. Why couldn’t a woman be successful in business without being villainized or her accomplishments downplayed? 

“Yeah, like I can just picture you two together!”

Elsa rolled her eyes “you get ahead of yourself. I’ve never even talked to the woman.”

“But… Do you wanna? Cuz I could totally set you guys up.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Well why not?”

“Anna. I love you but I don’t need your help with my relationships.”

“Or lack thereof.” Anna grumbled. “Would it kill you to try?”

“Fine. If I ever find myself in a situation where we are in the same room then I shall talk to her. But I’m not going out of my way. Besides, how do you know she’s even interested in women? Or that she isn’t in a relationship already? I saw her with that little brunette at lunch.”

Anna opened her mouth to retort but came up empty. “You… have valid points. Fine. I won’t meddle. But I still think you should try. I just have a feeling.”

Elsa closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. Her sister knew exactly how to push her buttons and wear her patience thin. For whatever reason they had come full circle. Again. Their argument at Bar Pleiades had been quickly set aside when Anna had called in tears later that evening and told her about what had happened on her way home. But it was becoming a broken record.

“Okay, I won’t push anymore… you do your own thing.” Anna conceded with a pout. 

“Thank you, that’s all I’ve ever asked for.” Elsa exhaled her rising frustration and the conversation changed to light topics for the rest of the evening. 

“So… you got a date for the Halloween masquerade ball yet?” Anna smirked, wiggling her phone in front of Elsa’s face.

Elsa just rolled her eyes “Anna. No. And I’m not sure I will even go.”

“Uh, you kinda have to go. A-Corp is one of the signature sponsors! Besides, it’s for the kids!”

“Yeah, I know. I just hate dancing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa rehearsed her speech as her hairstylist puttered around behind her, fixing her thick platinum waves in an elaborate up-do. 

She hated public speaking. She was much more comfortable in small groups or even board meetings. The thought of hundreds of New York’s most affluent all watching her made her stomach churn. 

Once her hair was set and her make up was done, Elsa slipped into her white satin gown. The top curved into a heart around her chest with lace details that danced over her skin to form semi-transparent shoulder details that traveled all the way to the small of her exposed back. The bodice hugged her figure in all the right ways and trailed down into a smooth flowing, floor length skirt. The front of the dress had a modest slit that rose to her knees, just enough to show glimpses of her long legs as she walked. Simple yet elegant.

She wrung her hands together, pressing her thumb and index finger together as she looked at her reflection. She closed her eyes and took several deep, steady breaths to compose herself. She meditated this way for a few moments but when she opened her eyes again, her face was calm, impassive. The mask that she had perfected over years and years of practice was carefully in place. 

“Miss Arens? The car is ready when you are.” Belle knocked on the doorframe, 

Elsa tipped her head to acknowledge her assistant. She smiled briefly at her reflection and swept out of her penthouse overlooking Central Park, her clutch and other mask in hand.

Cassandra fiddled with her cufflinks and adjusted her jacket. “I look like an idiot. I can’t believe I let you talk me into going. Remind me how wearing a mask is going to help the kids’ crisis center?”

“What are you talking about? You look wonderful! So dapper!” Rapunzel grinned and adjusted Cassandra’s lapel. She was wearing a purple evening gown and was holding a mask that reminded Cassandra of Mardi Gras but it matched her dress well. “I told you, it’s a fundraising gala. And it’s Halloween. So masks!”

“Thanks, Raps. You look nice, too.” Cassandra rolled her eyes slightly “Well, I guess it’s now or never, huh?”

Rapunzel grinned “Indeed. Well, shall we, Miss Knight?”

“Let’s just go before I change my mind.” Cassandra offered her arm to the brunette.

“Eeeee! Tonight is going to be a night to remember!” Rapunzel bubbled and checked her phone “Driver is out front.”

Cassandra initially balked at taking a limo, but she knew Rapunzel loved going above and beyond when she could, and she did it very rarely. She came from old money, but usually didn’t flaunt it. She probably could have spent her life sitting on a private beach drinking mai tais, but that wasn’t her style. Cassandra was convinced that Rapunzel’s heart had more love to give than anyone and she chose to share it with the world. The brunette worked as an art therapist for kids who experienced trauma, so the event was particularly close to her heart. 

The limo pulled up to the Museum and a valet opened the door. Cassandra walked arm in arm with Rapunzel along the red carpet leading to the bright entrance. A receptionist greeted them and checked their tickets for the event, then they put their masks on and mingled. 

The open atrium had been transformed into a welcoming reception area. A string quartet played quiet music and servers passed trays of hors d’oeuvres. 

Rapunzel did most of the talking, Cassandra was content to just smile and nod as she sipped her drink. 

“Captain Knight?” 

Cassandra turned around and came face to face with a woman in a red satin dress and fox mask. But Cassandra recognized her eyes.

“Miss Arens?”

“Just Anna, please. Miss Arens sounds like my sister.” Anna giggled.

“Anna then.” Cassandra repeated, then remembered her manners. “Oh, Anna, this is my friend Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is Anna Arens.”

“Pleased to meet you. Arens, huh? Wouldn’t by chance be related to Elsa Arens would you?” Rapunzel smiled warmly and shook Anna’s hand “And what do you do, Anna?”

“Oh, yes, she’s my sister. I’m a teacher. 4th grade. What about you?”

Cassandra listened to the two talk for a little while but excused herself to go get another drink and wander to look at some of the art displays. 

Rapunzel waited until Cassandra was out of earshot before she launched “okay… so is it just me or is there something between your sister and my friend? I can’t get anything out of Cass.”

“Oh thank god! You saw it too? At lunch?” Anna dramatically sighed. “I don’t know. Whenever I bring it up she gets all defensive! Claims she’s too busy! But I’ve never seen her look at someone like that before.”

“Well, I mean you don’t make the top 30 under 30 by being complacent. And Cass is the same. She’s so focused and busy at work, I know she’s trying really hard to prove herself. Making Captain at her age is pretty much unheard of. As brilliant as she is, she can be so dense. I’m surprised she hasn’t figured out who Elsa is yet. I mean, she’s kinda a big deal. If only Cass would pick up a magazine every now and then she’d have figured it out.”

“Ugh, I know, try being related to her.” Anna rolled her eyes softly. 

“I think these two need a little shove, what do you say?”

Anna’s teal eyes twinkled “thought you’d never ask.”

Cassandra was sitting in a large empty room, appreciating the murals of Monet’s lilies that covered all four walls. She sighed, glad to have found a little peace and quiet. The party had been rather overwhelming to her, the crowd was far from her usual scene. 

“You’re awfully far from the party.” A soft voice and click of heels drifted into the room. 

Cassandra turned to face the newcomer and froze. After months, here she was and looking like she just stepped out of a magazine. The mystery omega that had been plaguing her thoughts. Even behind a feathered mask, she would recognize those eyes anywhere. They were different this time. Unlike their previous encounters they were light, gleeful even, though still reserved and withholding. 

“I just needed some space to clear my head.” Cassandra managed to choke out. 

“I can appreciate that sentiment. I’m Elsa.” Elsa smiled softly and extended her hand. 

“Cassandra.” Cassandra accepted the handshake, her skin tingled at first contact. Elsa’s hands were incredibly soft. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Cassandra. You have good taste. Monet is one of my favorites.” Elsa took a step back and turned to look at the mural. She knew who Cassandra was, of course, but she did not let on.

“I’ll admit I do not know much about art but I liked how immersive this room felt. It’s like you step into the scene.” She was willing herself to keep her eyes on Elsa’s face and not drift down to her plunging neckline or the gentle curves of her hips. She quietly reprimanded herself for acting like a horny alpha. 

Elsa hummed her approval. “I like your mask, is it meant to be a bird?”

“An owl… and you’re a swan?”

“Guilty as charged.” Elsa laughed softly.

Cassandra grinned, the soft chuckle sounded like chimes in her ears.

A young brunette woman came in and whispered something in Elsa’s ear. 

“I’m afraid I must cut this conversation short, it is time for the opening remarks. Perhaps you would save me a dance later.”

“Of course...” Cassandra nodded and watched Elsa leave with the brunette. “Elsa.” whispered the name several seconds after Elsa had left and was well out of ear shot, but the word fell off her tongue with quiet reverence. She felt a mix of emotions. Elated to have found the one plaguing her dreams. Delighted that they had talked. Briefly, but still. Hopeful that Elsa had sought her out. But she couldn’t help the pang of jealousy. She had no idea who the brunette was, but she bristled nonetheless. Someone taking her omega away. _What the fuck?_ No, not _her_ omega. She didn’t think like that. People weren’t objects! She growled quietly and tried to settle her thoughts. She felt calm again after a moment and returned to the reception room, making her way across the room when she saw Rapunzel and Anna standing together at a high top table. 

“You two look thick as thieves. Should I be worried?” Cassandra pulled her mask off as she joined the table.

“What? Us? No, no way!” Anna coughed awkwardly. 

“Oh look, the opening remarks!” Rapunzel grinned and looked toward the stage.

Cassandra was busy looking between the two betas, something felt amiss. They had quieted too quickly when she arrived. She was pulled from her thoughts when she suddenly heard a familiar voice over the speakers. Her mouth practically dropped to the table when she saw Elsa standing at the podium, looking powerful, regal. _Oh fuck._

“Good evening. As CEO of A-Corp, it is my honor and privilege to welcome you all this evening…”

Cassandra just stared, her mind not processing any of the words of Elsa’s speech. Her mind was reeling as it struggled to catch up. Elsa. Elsa Arens. The young CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. Oh god, she had been such a fool. She had absolutely no chance. Less than a zero percent chance if she was being honest with herself. And yet, Elsa had asked her for a dance. Maybe? Fuck. She gripped the table to steady herself.

Rapunzel grinned devilishly and poked Cassandra in the ribs to get her attention “You okay there, Cass? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Yeah, Cass… you know my sister or something?” Anna quickly jumped on the bandwagon. Her giddy expression gave away her game almost instantly.

Cassandra drew her lips tight. She knew that Anna and Rapunzel were in on this. Somehow they had figured it out. And she would be damned if she would give them the satisfaction. “I’m sorry, I think those crab cakes might not be sitting well with me.” She quickly composed herself and settled in to listen to the rest of Elsa’s speech, though by the time she was paying attention again, she was wrapping up her remarks.

“On behalf of myself, my team, and all of A-Corp, I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. Thank you all.” Elsa flashed the most jaw dropping smile and left the podium.

Cassandra shook her head to rid herself of whatever trance she felt herself in. “Well, I think I need another drink. Would either of you care for something?” She moved away from the table when Rapunzel and Anna shook their heads and made her way to the bar. She waited in line and ordered a Manhattan when she got to the front of the line.

“Make that two, please.”

Cassandra clenched her jaw and offered a tight, close-lipped smile. “Well, that was some speech you gave. Made quite an impression.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Elsa stared ahead, reaching for her drink “Once again, I find you a woman of good taste. Manhattan. Classic.” She turned to face the taller woman and tipped her glass. “I apologize for the… deception of not coming forth with my identity. But I believe you of all people know the importance of keeping one’s cards close. Am I right? Captain?”

Cassandra accepted her drink from the bartender with a quiet sigh. She clicked her tongue. “Indeed. So what now?”

“Join me. It would be a shame to enjoy a drink such as this without company.” Elsa smiled coyly, she could tell that Cassandra had no fight in this matter. She could see it in her eyes.

Cassandra nodded and gestured with her hand for Elsa to lead the way to wherever she wanted to speak.

Elsa did so, leading the way to a table in the corner. 

Cassandra willingly followed, her eyes watching the gentle sway of Elsa’s hips, the curve of the small of her back, the swell of her rear. The way her body moved beneath that smooth satin called to her.

“I know where you’re looking.”

Cassandra snapped her eyes up automatically, a thick blush spread across her cheeks at having been caught. She cleared her throat and looked around when she reached the table. She didn’t feel worthy of looking the CEO in the eyes.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m flattered.” Elsa smiled, her mask still in place. “You needn’t be embarrassed. You have exceptional taste. Besides. Two can play that game.” She winked over her glass as she took a careful sip.

Cassandra wanted to bury her face in the ground. She had prided herself on keeping control of her instincts, not acting like the ‘typical’ alpha who just thought with what was between her legs “I must apologize profusely… I just… Wait. What?” She sputtered as Elsa’s words hit her.

“I believe you heard me the first time. I do not like repeating myself.”

Cassandra nodded “Something we have in common, then.”

“Oh, I think we have more than just that in common.” Elsa’s eyes drifted lazily down Cassandra’s body, not bothering to hide her intention. “I know it was you in the subway. And at that little restaurant. You have… made an impression on me as well. Though I will say you clean up rather nicely.” Her ruby red lips tugged into a smirk.

Cassandra blinked, unsure if she should be flattered or offended. She was completely out of her league. She was used to dealing with things in a more straightforward manner, often charging in headlong. Act first, think later. However, Elsa’s innuendos and suggestive banter had her feeling like a fish out of water. The woman was clever and she definitely knew how to manipulate to get what she wanted. She mulled over her next words carefully as she swirled her drink. “You are going to be trouble, I can tell.”

“Yet given your profession, I never would have imagined you to shy away from danger.” Elsa’s eyes were alight.

“One should never go looking for trouble, but one must always be ready for it.”

“Well spoken. And are you?” Elsa flashed a million dollar smile as she watched Cassandra intently.

“With you? Not in the slightest.” Cassandra felt like in a matter of sentences, Elsa had broken down her hard police exterior and she was putty in the blonde’s hands.

“Well… when you feel like you are feeling up to the challenge, call me.” Elsa slid her business card across the table as she finished off her drink and moved away from the table to mingle with the other guests.

Cassandra could only blink after her. She numbly picked up the card and turned it over. Written in black ink and an elegant script was a phone number. Only after she had stared at the small rectangle of paper did she realize something. Her dance with Elsa was one of words. She was a little disappointed, but the phone number gave her hope that she would have another chance. She just had to wait and bide her time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... Smut. Yep. Smut.
> 
> So, disclaimer... I wasn't planning on this happening... but sometimes the story just goes and you hold on for the ride.

Cassandra blinked as she stepped into the huge open lobby of A-Corp. She had been coming here periodically for several weeks but she had the same reaction each time, always taking a moment to appreciate the room. 

The architecture was clean, geometric, and simple but the scale, opulence, and grandeur was both beautiful and intimidating. Every surface glittered like shards of ice, reflecting and refracting prisms of light. Cassandra wondered what it would look like during the day. The natural light must make it look stunning. Alas, daylight in New York was limited in winter. And she never came here during the day.

She moved past the four-tiered fountain that bubbled and sprayed water in the center of the lobby. Its presence was offset by a grand crystal chandelier. The two pieces balanced one another. 

Once she had been checked in at security she made her way to the elevator and waited. 

The elevator ride was a good 45seconds or so to the top floor, and that was if nothing interrupted her ride. Though at this time of day the elevator traffic was minimal. 

Cassandra leaned against the cool metal and thought about what had led her to this point. 

After the Halloween masquerade and several cold showers, Cassandra managed to get her mind and words working again and she had reached out to Elsa the following week. They met once over drinks one evening to set up the terms of their arrangement. It was clean and simple. There were three rules: no feelings, don’t talk about it, and absolutely no feelings. 

It had been relatively easy for her to fall into this affair. She knew Elsa wanted her and she wanted Elsa. But she would be lying if she said she hadn’t felt guilty about it at first. She had never been one to view someone as just a fuck, but if that’s how Elsa viewed her, then she might as well return the favor. 

Cassandra found it unsettling when she realized how easy it was not to care or grow attached when that was the expectation from the offset. It would protect her from future heartbreak when the inevitable came to pass. You can’t break or lose what isn’t there to begin with. 

She knew that Elsa was just using her for her needs and that there was a good chance that she would just toss her aside once she had her fill. That’s what the rich and powerful did. Take what they want and not care who they crushed along the way. So that was the mindset she employed as well. She also had the power to call it off whenever she wanted. But until that point, she would just enjoy the ride while it lasted. 

And she had to admit, Elsa was _good_. She was far from inexperienced and she knew exactly what she wanted and Cassandra was more than happy to give it. But nothing about their encounters was romantic. 

Elsa made it clear that there was to be no kissing, no added affection, or endearments. In fact, touching anything above her shoulders was off limits. There was pretty much no foreplay either, just straight to the point. They didn’t even bother getting undressed, just moving whatever clothing needed to be moved. And when it was done, she would leave the top floor office without a second look. 

The elevator opened with a sharp ding and Cassandra stepped out into the office reception room. As always, she was greeted by a cheerful French brunette, Belle, Elsa’s personal assistant. The usual receptionists had been sent home for the evening, so Belle stayed and kept watch on the elevator. Cassandra felt bad that the young woman had glorified babysitting duty, but judging by her clothes and accessories, Elsa compensated her well for her efforts.

“Captain Knight. Miss Arens is expecting you.” Belle smiled and gestured to the giant mahogany door. She was holding noise cancelling headphones in her other hand. 

Cassandra returned the smile with a brief nod and headed for the CEO’s office. She had been reassured when Elsa told her that all of her employees had signed non disclosure agreements, so there was no worry of rumors. It was one of the reasons why they met at A-Corp, safe from prying eyes and gossip. That and because meeting at one of their homes was far too personal. They also met so randomly that if anyone was trailing her, a pattern would be impossible to detect. They had carefully covered their bases. 

Cassandra squared her shoulders and knocked twice, the hardwood stung her knuckles. 

“Come in.”

Cassandra pushed the door open but was surprised that Elsa wasn’t waiting at her desk as usual. Her eyes moved around the large office until they found Elsa standing by the couch, staring out into the night, a fresh drink in hand. Her navy skirt and jacket ensemble helped her blend in with the darkness, though there was no hiding her wild mane of platinum blonde hair. 

“It’s strange. There’s so much out there and yet we are all moving in our own separate worlds. Occasionally bumping into one another but more likely to miss one another than to connect. Like two ships in the night. Blink and the moment has passed.” 

Cassandra furrowed her brow, unsure of what Elsa was getting at. They rarely talked, especially not philosophical debates. “Would you prefer I came back another time?” The words were sharp and to the point, but not cold. 

Elsa continued looking out the window. “No, I was just musing out loud.”

Cassandra nodded and took off her leather jacket, folding it over one of the guest chairs at Elsa’s desk. She stood there, waiting for Elsa’s cue. This was always the most awkward part of their evening. She wanted to hold Elsa, feel her warmth and dip her nose against the smooth curve of her neck that called to her. But she didn’t. Kissing and nuzzling implied feelings and she would respect their rules and boundaries. 

Elsa finally looked over at her as she set her glass on a small end table by the couch. Her cool blue sapphires raked slowly up and down along her body, dark and hungry. 

That single look sent a shiver of anticipation coursing through Cassandra’s body, straight to her groin. 

Elsa sauntered over, her hips swaying slowly as she walked, coming to a stop behind her. She always moved with purpose. Everything that Elsa did had a purpose, a motive, or was a means to an end. Carefully chosen and timed to elicit a specific reaction or outcome.

And right now that outcome was a tent forming in Cassandra’s pants. 

Elsa smirked, her pale fingers trailing over Cassandra’s strong shoulders, down her back and around her side. Her hand reaching down to palm the growing bulge in her pants. 

“You kept me waiting.” She whispered huskily in Cassandra’s ear. In her heels they were about the same height, though Cassandra still had an inch on her. 

Cassandra shivered again, her need already starting to cause her pants to feel much tighter. It didn’t take much coaxing but once she felt Elsa’s hand on her, she started to harden, quickly. 

“Let me make it up to you.” Cassandra turned to face the blonde, her hands firmly at her waist. In one swift movement, her hands moved to grip Elsa behind her legs, hoisting her up as she carried her across the room, setting her on the edge of her giant mahogany desk. 

Elsa gripped Cassandra’s shoulders as she was carried across the room. For a brief moment their eyes met, Elsa’s usually bright blue eyes were dark, her pupils already blown with lust and desire. It made Cassandra’s alpha pride strut a little that she had this effect on the blonde. She also enjoyed the way Elsa clung to her for support. It was a small comfort she could offer her. And it felt good, _really good_. In that position, Elsa’s center rubbed against the front of her pants, driving her insane.

Once the blonde was securely on the desk, Cassandra settled between Elsa’s thighs, pushing her pencil skirt up as she dropped to her knees.

Elsa wiggled and situated herself to get comfortable, moving her skirt out of the way.

Cassandra gently caressed the alabaster skin of Elsa’s inner thighs with her strong fingers as she reached up to remove the lacy black underwear, tossing it aside. It was one of the few times that they actually bothered with removing clothes. 

Elsa leaned back across her desk, propping herself up on her elbows as she watched Cassandra. 

Once her path was clear, Cassandra pulled Elsa’s legs over her shoulders and eagerly dove in. The omega's scent was a magnet to her and she truly enjoyed giving Elsa attention like this. She loved feeling those strong thighs around her ears as her hips bucked against her mouth. Her taste drove her mind into overdrive as she licked and sucked at her core. 

By now she had figured out most of what Elsa liked and didn’t like. The blonde had been very clear and was not afraid to tell her if she didn’t enjoy something. She could already feel her first climax starting to build, the way her thigh twitched and the soft moans above were a good indicator. 

Elsa was panting softly, her eyes closed tight as she enjoyed the sensations. As her pleasure started to build, her left hand shot down. Slender fingers laced into Cassandra’s thick dark waves. 

Spurred on by Elsa’s reaction, Cassandra doubled down on her efforts. She alternated between swirling her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves and giving long licks along the length of her lower lips. Her hands held tight to Elsa’s thighs, holding her in place and preventing her from squirming away, so she could keep up her work. 

“Fuck… I’m gonna…” the words died in Elsa’s throat, replaced by a silent cry as she came, back arched and head thrown back. Her body shook slightly as waves of pleasure rippled through her.

Cassandra slowed her movements and lazily moved her tongue to help her ride out the orgasm. Once Elsa had finished, she stood slowly, her erection was now pressing painfully against her pants and the movement was uncomfortable. 

Elsa sat up after she caught her breath and reached out to help unbuckle Cassandra’s belt, gently tugging her pants and briefs down to pool at her ankles. She adjusted her position, scooting closer to the edge of her desk. With a silent nod she gave her permission.

Cassandra needed no second invitation. Besides, Elsa didn’t like repeating herself and she hated to be kept waiting. She had made that clear the night of the gala. She grabbed her cock and rubbed herself against the warm slick. Once. Twice. Then she lined herself up and pressed inside. The first push was her favorite, that moment when she gained entrance to Elsa’s tight warmth. Those perfect silken walls gripped her, clenching and drawing her further in. 

Elsa lost the will to keep herself propped up and instead reached up and grabbed Cassandra’s shoulders. Perfectly manicured fingernails dug into the firm muscles. Even through her shirt her nails found purchase in her skin. 

Cassandra hissed from the pain from Elsa’s grip, but it spurred her on and she gave a firm thrust, pushing herself in deeper into Elsa’s heat. After a few more thrusts their bodies were flush. Hip to hip. 

Elsa gasped, her breath coming harder, her grip on Cassandra’s shoulders held her like a vice. 

Cassandra closed her eyes and tilted her head to the ceiling when she felt herself fully enveloped. It was bliss, heaven on earth. She would never say it, but Elsa had ruined her. She was convinced that their bodies were made for one another, they fit like two pieces of a puzzle and any lover she might have in the future just wouldn’t compare. 

Elsa bit her lower lip, pulling it into her mouth slightly as she breathed through the initial pain. Despite their numerous encounters, it took her a moment for her muscles to stretch and become accustomed to Cassandra’s girth. She squirmed with pleasure at feeling herself filled so wonderfully. “Cassandra…”

Hearing Elsa’s voice snapped Cassandra from her reverie. When she opened her eyes, their gaze met for the second time that evening. Cassandra felt herself swimming in those deep icy pools. For a moment she thought she saw something there that she hadn’t seen before, but she blinked and it was gone. 

Elsa wrapped her legs behind Cassandra’s lower back and nodded her approval that she was ready. 

Cassandra leaned forward, planting a hand on the desk for support, the other firmly on Elsa’s lower back, clutching the bunched fabric of her skirt to keep her steady. She slowly pulled out a few inches before thrusting herself back in, deep and hard. Elsa’s gasp was music to her ears. She started off at a slow and deliberate pace, still wanting to make sure Elsa was fully ready for her. 

“Faster…” Elsa demanded with a hint of desperation. It was as close to pleading as she would allow herself. 

Cassandra growled deep in her throat and picked up the pace, thrusting quickly, but never losing control. 

The office was soon filled with the sounds and smells of their sex. The heavy desk actually rocked a little from the force of Cassandra’s thrusts.

“Harder! Fuck. Fuck me harder!” Elsa whined.

Cassandra paused. This was new. She pulled out, earning a very displeased whine from the blonde, who jerked her hips in search of the friction she craved. 

_She wanted it harder? So be it._ Cassandra gripped Elsa firmly by the hips and pulled her off the desk, turning her around and pressing her down at the shoulder, holding against the desk with that one hand. 

Elsa gasped at the display of strength and power. It made her clench, desperate to feel Cassandra’s cock inside her. 

Cassandra took a moment to appreciate the view. Elsa’s firm round ass in front of her, her long legs that were almost shaking with need, her warm glistening core inviting her back in. All balanced on precariously thin red stilettos. God it was a beautiful sight. And it was hers. She nudged Elsa’s legs apart and repositioned herself before sinking back into that delicious heat she craved. 

She bucked into Elsa with strong powerful thrusts that had the blonde gasping with each push. She adjusted her angle, searching for her sweet spot. When a low guttural moan ripped out of Elsa’s throat, she knew she had found her target and she pounded it mercilessly. 

Elsa had never been one to relinquish power in sex. Just like all other aspects of her life, she was always in control. Or maybe because her previous lovers had been timid or too afraid to try to wrestle the power from her. But somehow the way Cassandra was handling her made her more excited. She actually loved the way Cassandra overpowered her, showing her dominance. As she felt the control slipping from her fingers, it was replaced with something she didn't expect. Trust. She was fully at Cassandra’s mercy, powerless against her whims, but she wasn’t afraid. 

Cassandra felt Elsa’s inner walls pulsing, clenching hard around her member. She knew Elsa was close and she was desperate to get her there. She continued to rut into her as she felt her come undone beneath her. 

Hearing Elsa cry out and feeling her climax ripping through her body was enough to send Cassandra tumbling over her own edge. She practically howled with pleasure as she emptied herself inside. This wasn’t the first time she had finished inside, Elsa had made it clear that there was no chance of pregnancy and she could finish wherever she wanted. That being the case, she had never knotted the blonde, that was a whole level of intimacy they wouldn’t breach. That and they only did one round and it would take Cassandra several times before her knot would form.

Cassandra stood and pulled out. She was still panting hard from her efforts, sweat beaded across her brow and down her back. The position she had Elsa in had seemed so appealing at the time, but she realized how powerless she had rendered the other woman. And she had _liked_ it. Her stomach heaved and churned uncomfortably. She never made someone submit like that to her will. Yes, Elsa had asked for it harder, but this was not the way. She was just another dominant alpha taking what she wanted. Her mind reeled, suddenly sickened by herself. She knew what she had to do. 

“I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to be like this.” Cassandra murmured as she pulled up her pants. 

Elsa blinked and turned around. She adjusted her clothes as she processed what Cassandra said. “Well, I’m disappointed to hear that.”

Cassandra could almost see the gears turning inside her head. _What was she thinking? What did she want to say but was holding back?_

Elsa fixed her with a cool hard gaze, staring at her a moment as if trying to read her. Her icy mask was suddenly back in place, as if they hadn’t spent the last hour fucking. She apparently thought better of it, instead turned to retrieve the drink she had left by the couch “Captain.” She dismissed her with a single word and without a second look. 

Cassandra nodded and grabbed her jacket, departing the office in silence. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: discussions of (past) abuse. This chapter is pretty heavy.

Elsa sighed and leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. It had been almost two weeks since Cassandra had called off their ‘meetings.’ She didn’t know why, but something wasn’t sitting right with her but she couldn’t figure out what. She had always prided herself on knowing exactly what she wanted, what she needed. And at this time, she had no idea. She felt lost, confused, and uncertain. She felt… her stomach lurched at that realization. She  _ felt _ something.  _ Oh god, that wasn’t supposed to happen. _ It certainly had never happened before.

Every encounter before had been exactly like this last one was supposed to be. Meet up, mess around for a while, maybe a month or so, sometimes less, then go separate ways. No feelings, no expectations, no strings.  _ She _ was always the one to end it. And when it ended, she never thought about it again.

She wasn’t necessarily a play girl, but she had her fair share of experiences over the years. She kept her escapades very private, only the other woman involved knew. More recently she started relying on Belle, as her personal assistant but also as her trusted friend from college. Not even Anna knew. She knew that if her sister ever found out, she would never hear the end of it. 

There was a long list of people who wanted to garner favor with her. Who wouldn’t want to try to bed the heiress, now CEO, of A-Corp? She could get anyone she wanted, whenever she wanted, so she could be very selective. And she had to be selective because it seemed that there was always something else they wanted more than just the sex, usually a favor or her influence or support. 

Over time she had developed a bit of a complex. She had a hard time believing that people wanted to be with her for who she was. Besides, no one really knew who  _ she _ was, everyone only saw the facade and mask she put forward. And no one really cared to look deeper, everything was very superficial.

It was better that way, in her opinion. Her father had taught her that if she had attachments then she had something to lose. Relationships were just a distraction from her work. In the world of business, only the strongest survived. He had taught her to be hard, focused, disciplined, and in control at all times. Anything less than that was weak, and he did not tolerate any weaknesses. He wouldn’t relinquish the company to her if he thought she was weak or incapable, that much was clear in her upbringing. It was also clear that everything fell to her. Early on, Anna was deemed to be too much of a free spirit to be trusted with any control of the company. 

So Elsa learned from an early age how to compartmentalize her feelings and emotions. By the time she was a teenager, she had already developed her cold exterior that hid all of her insecurities and anxiety. Regardless of what she was feeling on the inside, on the outside, she was calm and collected. Always. Whenever she felt herself start to slip, she would press her thumb and index finger together and chant a mantra in her head.  _ Conceal it, don’t feel it, don’t let it show. _

But Cassandra had been so different from the others. Even though they rarely talked during their encounters, those smoky hazel eyes spoke volumes. More than words ever could. There was an intensity and curiosity whenever Cassandra looked at her. She felt like that piercing gaze saw through her cool exterior, trying to see the real Elsa within. Like she actually wanted to know the person she was sleeping with but would never say because she was respectful of the boundaries and rules of engagement.

But there was a level of respect and care that Elsa was unaccustomed to. It wasn’t just Cassandra’s eyes that told Elsa this. It was just as apparent from her actions, subtle as they may have been. The way she put Elsa’s needs and pleasure first. How she listened to Elsa’s body and read her cues. Or when she waited for her to get comfortable before she started moving. Unlike her other encounters, she didn’t have to command or control the situation to get what she wanted. It was as if Cassandra knew exactly what she wanted and gave it to her. 

Another difference from her previous partners was that she got the feeling that Cassandra didn’t want anything else or have some ulterior motive. While she almost wanted to allow herself to believe that Cassandra wanted her for her, years of experience to the contrary held her back. She had difficulty believing that Cassandra saw her as anything more than a good time. Everyone wanted something. No one wanted to be with her just for the sake of being with her. Right?

Regardless of Cassandra’s motivation, things had been going so well. And then without warning she broke it off. There was a sharp pang in her heart when she thought about their last time together. Those usually soft hazel eyes were suddenly so cold and hard. There was a distant, almost disgusted expression instead of that familiar warmth and curiosity. It was like… looking into a mirror. 

Elsa closed her eyes.  _ Was that how everyone saw her? Why was this bothering her so much? _

She leaned forward and rested her face in her hands, slumping slightly over her desk. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She knew she would regret this but she intercommed out to Belle, asking her to clear her schedule for the rest of the day, then picked up her phone to call Anna.

“Excuse me, what?” Anna blinked, mouth hanging open slightly.

“You heard me.” Elsa casually sipped her wine. She had just finished coming clean to her sister about her ‘relationships.’ At least a high level view, she spared her the gritty details.

They were sitting in her penthouse apartment, curled up on her massive couch and eating pizza. It didn’t take much for Anna to want to come over. Elsa could hear her sister grabbing her keys while they were still on the phone, just excited to have been asked to come over. In fact, this was one of the few times that she had reached out to Anna. Usually it was the redhead who was begging to spend time with her. The pizza and beer just sweetened the deal.

“I know I heard you… it was a rhetorical question! I would think that you of all people would know one when you heard it.” The redhead deadpanned.

“You honestly didn’t think I was some saintly virgin this whole time, did you?”

“I… well… No, I guess not. Sorry to disappoint but thinking about my sister’s sex life is not my top priority. I just didn’t expect you to be so… well traveled.”

“You make me sound like I’m some sort of omega slut.”

“I said no such thing. I’m not judging you, Elsa. I’m a little shocked but it’s not my business.” Anna shrugged and took a bite of pizza, chasing it with a swig of beer. 

Elsa shrugged and took another sip of wine. There wasn’t much she could say.

“What does surprise me though, is that Cassandra went along with that. I dunno, it just sounds very unlike her.”

“What, are you two like best friends now or something?” Elsa quirked her eyebrow. She didn’t know much about her sister’s life, she was too busy keeping her own in order. But the thought of Cassandra spending time with Anna surprised her.

“Well, no, but I have hung out with Rapunzel a few times. We’ve talked quite a bit. And I’ve seen the way she looks at you. She’s a good person.”

“What, and I’m  _ not _ a good person?” 

“I’m not saying that. I just don’t think she sees you like that. Yeah she’s a little rough on the outside and possibly just as reserved as you, but I think she genuinely cares about people. Even if she’s bad at showing it.”

“I don’t know. Why would she have agreed to seeing me in the first place then?”

“Maybe she just wanted to spend time with you and that was all you were allowing, so she took the opportunity? You’re not exactly the easiest person to get close to.”

“I have to be! But still…”

“Is it so hard for you to believe that someone can actually care about you and just wants to be with you and expect nothing in return?”

Elsa opened her mouth to retort but her sharp words died on her tongue. She knew the answer.

Anna’s expression darkened slightly. What had happened to her sister to result in her having such a negative self image? “Elsa…”

Elsa started icing up immediately. Feeling on the spot, she started retreating behind her walls. “Don’t look at me like I’m a lost puppy. I’m not something you can fix.”

Anna just nodded slowly. She was used to working with kids who had experienced trauma and recognized that many of the signs that her sister was exhibiting matched. They had never really had open conversations about their childhood before, usually Elsa would brush it off or actually leave, so she tried a different approach. “Can we talk about the night that I got assaulted? I haven’t really had a chance to unpack it and I can feel it festering inside me.”

Elsa immediately softened. “Of course.”

Anna sighed and started describing the events that evening after Elsa had stormed out of Bar Pleiades. “I tried to fight at first… but when he was grabbing me… I didn’t see him anymore. I saw dad. Dad never struck me, but there were several times that he would grab me by the collar like that… that’s why I closed up so bad. If Cassandra hadn’t come, I don’t know what I would have done.”

Elsa clenched her jaw as she listened. A huge wave of guilt came crashing down on her. She had been sent away to boarding schools and college preparatory since she was 8, so they had grown up separated. When she was home, she took the blunt of Agnarr’s wrath, often negotiating deals with him so that Anna could live her life free from the responsibilities that awaited her. Everything she had done had been to protect her sister. He had promised to leave Anna alone while she was away at school. She thought things were okay, but she had no idea of what was going on at home. 

They talked more about what it had been like for Anna. There was a darkness that Elsa never knew existed, hidden by the warmth her sister put forth, her own kind of mask. By the end they were holding each other close, taking comfort in their embrace. Anna was crying freely, her hot tears soaking through Elsa’s shirt. Eventually Anna pulled away, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

“Thank you for listening.”

Elsa nodded and gave a weak smile, her heart ached. Whether it was because of the heavy emotions and seeing her sister so vulnerable or she felt obligated to reciprocate sharing stories, she started talking, opening up for the first time in forever. Once she started, words just started pouring out. She talked about everything and nothing. She ended with something she had never admitted, not even to herself.

“We were supposed to take the company over together. But you were so free and rebellious, I couldn’t bear to see you lose that spark. I told him I would take the company, do whatever it took so that you could live your life.” Elsa admitted quietly. “I resented you for so long. You got everything, could spread your wings, and I was stuck.” 

Anna put her hand on Elsa’s and squeezed it gently.

“All my life, I let him control me, mold me into his perfect vision. I was his good little girl. I was afraid that if I disobeyed, he would take it out on you. Guess he still did, despite what he told me.” Elsa scoffed angrily. “After so many years, I don’t feel anymore…”

“Yes, you do, Elsa. Everyone feels. You’ve just gotten really good at hiding those feelings away. But the feelings you feel are real. And it’s okay. It’s part of being human.”

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but I’m actually a robot.” Elsa deadpanned.

Anna smiled softly, knowing this was another one of Elsa’s techniques. Deflection. “I’m just saying, it’s not wrong. You are allowed to feel. It’s not a weakness. I know it’s hard, especially when that’s what you were told growing up, but it’s okay."

"He really fucked us both up, didn't he?" Elsa sighed.

"It doesn't matter, we can't change the past, but we can move forward. Together. I've never told you this, but  I really admire your strength. Thank you for opening up to me.”

"Same." Elsa smiled weakly, “You really think Cassandra likes me?”

“Yeah, I do. Maybe it’s time for you to let someone in.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good. And I’m taking you out next week for your birthday. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.” Anna smiled when an idea hit her “So… You got plans for New Years Eve? Because I know of a party you should go to.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re wallowing. I can practically see that broody face of yours through the phone.” 

“I do not wallow. And even if I did, there’s nothing to wallow about.” Cassandra snapped back at Rapunzel. “And what’s wrong with my face?!”

She had been on edge for weeks. She felt horrible about what she had done to Elsa, but even more horrible that she didn’t have the chance to explain herself or apologize. She had just ran away. She wasn’t above admitting when she was wrong, quite the opposite... Eventually. 

But even if she made contact, she didn’t feel like she deserved the chance to make things right. Contacting Elsa would open a can of worms that she didn’t want to deal with. Besides, if Elsa wanted to talk, then she could call or text. But it had been nothing but radio silence from the blonde. Clearly Elsa had moved on and forgotten her, just like she expected. 

“Suit yourself. And I mean that literally. We’re going out later.”

“Raps… no. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Oh come on! You have been working like crazy and you have today and tomorrow off. Your team would kill for that! So the least you can do is honor them by not wasting the opportunity and go enjoy New Year’s Eve. Besides, I already picked up your suit.”

Cassandra held the phone away from her ear and closed her eyes, tilting her face up at the ceiling to calm herself down.  _ Someone up there, please give me patience… _ Her friend could be so damn stubborn. She gave a loud sigh and nodded, bringing the phone back to her ear “Fine. Where are we going?”

“I got invited to a super exclusive party. Well, several actually…”

“Sounds great.” Cassandra shrugged half-heartedly. She didn’t actually care where they were going, she knew it would be the same as every other time the brunette dragged her out for a night on the town. Rapunzel would go flitting around like the social butterfly she was and she would stand in the corner and watch. 

“Perfect! I’ll be over in an hour!”

Cassandra ended the call and groaned, her forehead dropping down on her kitchen counter. 

Despite her reservations, she hated to admit that maybe this was a good idea. They had been extremely crazy at the station with the holidays and she really could use a break. And maybe this would be a good way to pull herself out of this funk. The funk that she definitely was not wallowing in. That funk had absolutely nothing to do with Elsa. 

“EEE! You look great!” Rapunzel squealed excitedly as she stepped back from adjusting Cassandra’s black tie “And new year, new start, right? Maybe you’ll find someone special this year!”

Cassandra pursed her lips, groaning internally. She hadn’t told Rapunzel about her short-lived fling with Elsa. It was better her friend just thought she was a single workaholic. Which she was, so it wasn’t a lie. “Thanks. You really know how to pick ‘em.”

“Picking out suits for you is not that hard… but thanks.” Rapunzel grinned, grabbing her small clutch. “Ready?”

Cassandra nodded and tucked her wallet into her pants as she opened the door for Rapunzel. “After you.”

“Such a gentlewoman. I still can’t believe no one’s snapped you up.” Rapunzel floated by in a silver dress that flowed like water when she moved. 

“Because I’m a stubborn, insufferable workaholic. Your words not mine.” Cassandra shrugged and locked her door behind them. 

“Wise words,” Rapunzel grinned “You just need to find someone who is willing to see past your walls. Don’t worry, she’s out there.”

Cassandra’s heart clenched a little as they rode the elevator. She knew Rapunzel meant well and that her friend was a hopeless romantic who believed in love for everyone, but the words still stung. She had thought she had seen that in Elsa, in those few fleeting glances. She remembered the way those pools of ice bore into her, as if they were peering deep into her soul. But she had blown it. “Sure, whatever, Raps. You know, I could say the same about you.”

“Eh, I will settle down eventually but right now I’m happy just living life. Besides, I have my best friend! What more could I want?” Rapunzel grabbed Cassandra’s hand and swung their arms as they stepped out onto the chilly New York streets to get a Lyft. She had given her usual driver the night off. 

“So, are you ever going to tell me where we’re going?” Cassandra slid into the back of their car.

“It’s a surprise, but I think you’ll like it.”

“Raps, you know I hate surprises.”

“Fine, party pooper. We’re going to Times Square. Perfect view to watch the ball drop and bring in the new year.”

Content with that answer, Cassandra nodded and sat back, watching the hustle and bustle of New York streets. 

Cassandra had to admit, the party was pretty good by the time they arrived. The top floor of the Marriott Marquis had been rented out and been completely decked out for the party. There was live music playing instrumental covers of various popular songs and an open bar. While the guest list had been what she expected from a party of this caliber, the atmosphere didn’t feel stuffy or too snooty. 

In fact, she found herself actually engaging in conversation with people, which almost never happened. She was talking with Merida, who she had met in the police academy before the redhead dropped out to pursue a career at the UN. They were busy catching up when the room suddenly went silent.

Cassandra looked around to try to identify the source of the disruption and her heart and jaw practically dropped the 48 stories down to ground level. The Arens sisters had arrived. Anna looked stunning in her blue dress, but once again it was Elsa who completely captured her attention. 

It had been a month since she had seen her, but there was something different. She looked lighter. There was a twinkle in her eye that Cassandra didn’t remember from before. That look was almost enough to distract her from the slinky red dress she was wearing. The satin fabric hung to her body like a second skin, held up by thin spaghetti straps, and the slit that went up the side of her thigh was much higher than what she would consider appropriate for being out in public. Not that she was complaining, in fact she would probably have been the first to thank the designer. Her hair was left down in thick, luxurious waves, pulled over her shoulder to reveal the open back of her dress.

Her eyes followed the blonde as she stepped into the room. Elsa had always exuded confidence, but this felt more natural, not so much the forced mask she put forth. The whole look was absolutely breathtaking. Cassandra pulled her gaze away, realizing that she was staring and suddenly feeling immensely guilty. She didn’t deserve to look at her.

The moment passed and suddenly the room was full of chatter again. 

When Cassandra looked up from her empty glass that she had been staring at, Merida was fixing her with a very knowing look.

“Saw something you like, eh?” Merida winked, her blue eyes full of mischief. “Fucking bombshell that one.” 

Cassandra just rolled her eyes and playfully punched the redhead in the shoulder. “Oh, shut up.”

Merida just grinned, then leaned over and whispered in her ear “Don’t look now, but I think you have an admirer.” 

Which of course meant that Cassandra looked right away. What she saw made her want to run away but she felt herself rooted to the spot, unable to move.

“Captain Knight.”

“Miss Arens.” Cassandra responded politely. They weren’t supposed to know each other and she acted accordingly, so anything remotely friendly was off the table. Professional only. But she did accept the drink Elsa was offering her. She snorted to herself when she noticed it was the same drink they had at the gala. Manhattan. 

Elsa hummed her quiet approval at Cassandra’s behavior. She turned to the other woman, introducing herself. “Elsa Arens.”

“Merida Dunbroch. Pleased to meet you.” Merida smiled and shook Elsa’s hand before clearing her throat and excusing herself.

Cassandra watched her friend leave, both grateful and panicking. There was a moment of heavy tension between them. She didn’t know what to say, where would she even begin? When her gaze met Elsa’s, she noted that the omega looked equally uncertain, shifting her weight subtly.

“I can go if my presence makes you uncomfortable.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. All parties make me feel this way. But I am curious, why would you think that you make me uncomfortable?”

“The last time we saw each other was… well, didn’t end on a good note.”

Elsa sighed quietly “True. I was thinking perhaps we could go talk. If you wanted to, of course.” 

Cassandra simply nodded and shifted her shoulders to allow Elsa to pass and lead to wherever she wanted to go talk.

In the opposite corner of the room, a redhead and a brunette quietly clinked their glasses and winked at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa led the way out onto the balcony, sitting down on a couch under a heat lamp. It was quieter than inside. From their height, the roar of Times Square below was just a dull hum. 

Cassandra took a seat on the adjacent couch, nervously fiddled with her glass. It seemed that neither woman wanted to go first, so she started, ripping off the Bandaid and saying what she had been dying to say for the past month. 

“I’m sorry, Elsa. I never thought I would have the chance to tell you that, and I’m surprised you’re actually willing to talk to me. I don’t deserve the chance. And I’m ashamed by the way I behaved. I was just being a typical, dominant alpha. You deserve so much better.”

“No. You weren’t.”

Cassandra opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced when Elsa simply raised her hand and continued talking.

“Dominant, yes. But you’re nothing like the other alphas I’ve been with. Or betas for that matter. Not only for the fact that you’re aware and feel remorse, but that you are actually talking like this speaks volumes about how different you really are.”

“But I…” Cassandra started to speak but was once again silenced.

“Let me explain something about myself. I’ve always known I would one day take over A-Corp, so my entire life has been about maintaining control. Control of myself, control of others. It’s all about the transactions, means to an end. I treated sex the same way. But with you? Everything changed. I suppose in some ways it was similar, but at the same time it was completely different. Yes, what we had was just casual, but still, you put  _ me _ first, no one before did that.”

Cassandra listened quietly, she was amazed at how perceptive Elsa was. She had always prided herself on being able to read people and situations, but it seemed that she had met her match.

“And when you took control of the situation, for the first time in my life, I was willing to relinquish that control. I wanted you to have it. And believe me, I would have stopped you if I didn’t. I... trusted you. I still do. You have nothing to feel guilty about.”

Cassandra blinked “That is definitely not what I expected you to say.”

Elsa nodded “Perhaps we should have had this conversation first and saved ourselves this trouble. Lesson learned.”

“Yeah, probably. So… what do you want?”

“Well, I was hoping we might try again. This last month has been torture without you. God, I can’t believe I just said that...” Elsa admitted quietly.

“I thought you said no feelings.”

“I guess someone changed my mind.”

Cassandra thought for a moment, staring out into the night as she collected her thoughts. “I don’t want what we had before.”

It was Elsa’s turn to be caught speechless. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she processed Cassandra’s words.

“I’m not saying I don’t want to be with you. Quite the opposite. I just don’t want it like it was. But I respect and understand if that’s what you want and I don’t hold it against you. I just don’t think I can be a part of that again. I don’t do the no feelings thing. I thought I could.”

“Then why did you agree in the first place?”

“I agreed because I thought it was my only chance. How could someone like you want to be with someone like me? You’re poised, well spoken, beautiful, and funny even if you don’t show it. You’re just… just perfect. You could have chosen anyone! I thought it was a fucking miracle you were even talking to me.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short. You’re an amazing leader and great person who puts the needs of others before your own. Look what you’ve accomplished in your career already!” Elsa quietly noted that in the list of attributes, not one of the things Cassandra mentioned was material or something she had to offer. 

“Now you’re just trying to stroke my ego.” Cassandra chuckled wryly.

“Maybe, but it doesn’t change the truth of my words.” Elsa smirked as she took a sip of her drink before continuing. “You know, most people only see me for my wealth, power and influence. How I can be a value to them… I guess I lost sight of who I am. My real value.” 

“Well, they’re idiots.” Cassandra’s heart was breaking hearing how Elsa viewed herself.

Elsa scoffed quietly, nodding her head in agreement “It’s just… No one has ever bothered trying to see me for me.”

“Well, you don’t exactly make it easy. But I thought I was making some progress...” Cassandra smiled softly “And if you’ll let me, I would love to try to get to know you better. The real you. But I warn you, there is a high chance of feelings.”

Elsa sat quietly, mulling over the figurative cards on the table. “A risk I am willing to take. So how do you propose we start?”

“If I recall correctly, I still owe you a dance. And then maybe you’ll let me take you to dinner next week?” Cassandra stood and offered her hand.

Elsa just smiled and shook her head softly. She stood and downed her martini before accepting Cassandra’s hand and walking back inside.

Cassandra was very aware of all of the eyes watching them as they walked toward the dance floor, standing on the side as they waited for the song to end. She looked over at the band, noticing that there was another person there. A middle-aged woman with wavy brown hair held the microphone. She recognized her from posters.

“Wow. I can’t believe they got Idina Menzel to sing here.” 

“I can’t believe you know who she is.” Elsa teased. “I mean, not to sound conceited but you didn’t even know who  _ I was! _ ”

“Hey, I might live mostly under a rock, but I do know  _ some _ things. And I’ll have you know that I happen to like musicals.”

“Now  _ that _ is a true surprise.”

Cassandra just rolled her eyes and led the way out to the dance floor when the current song ended.

The next song was slow and romantic, Idina’s voice sang softly to the hauntingly beautiful instrumental accompaniment. Cassandra held Elsa close, though still a respectable distance, as their bodies swayed together. 

_ I can feel you breathe _

_ Hear your heartbeat _

_ I love the sound, I'm hearing it loud _

_ I don't wanna sleep _

_ If I'm dreaming, I'll miss tonight _

“I still find it difficult to believe you care about me. I thought you just wanted me for the sex.” They were almost cheek to cheek, so Elsa’s breath on her ear made her shiver.

“No. I mean, the sex was good... but it was never  _ just _ about the sex for me. I was hoping one day you’d let me in. But you said no feelings, so I didn’t ask. I was afraid to lose you. I just want to show you how wonderful you are, how I see you...” 

“I’d like that.” Elsa paused “wait… what do you mean the sex was just ‘good?’”

“Well, you’d be surprised what difference a little feeling and passion can make.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Not that I am opposed to jumping straight back into bed, but there’s something I’d like to clarify first. No matter what happens or where this goes, I want us to be on even ground. I know there’s a bit to work through as far as control and power dynamics, I think it will be as much a learning experience for you as for me… all I ask is that we communicate...”

“That I can do.” Elsa nodded, her wispy flyaway bangs tickled the side of Cassandra’s face. “Did I mention to you how sexy I think you look in a suit?”

Cassandra chuckled “I believe you told me that you thought that I cleaned up nicely. Honestly, I wasn’t sure if I should be pleased or offended.”

Elsa laughed quietly “I remember… you were so cute.”

“I felt like a fish out of water. You were just batting me around, I had no chance. I couldn’t believe you were actually talking to me.”

“I was a little surprised as well. But you intrigued me.”

“That makes two of us, then.”

Cassandra tentatively pulled Elsa a little closer, fully expecting the blonde to shy away. She was about ready to burst with happiness when she felt Elsa lean her cheek against her shoulder, her breath tickling her neck. 

_ Hold me like a fire _

_ Under you I can't feel the rain _

_ I can't feel the pain _

_ Make what's left all right _

_ Take what's broken and build it again _

They danced in silence, just enjoying the closeness and listening to the lyrics. As the final refrain built, Cassandra pulled back, glad to feel Elsa’s head tilting up as well, and her eyes found Elsa’s. She stared into those impossibly deep, crystal clear pools of ice, losing herself in them.

_ Ah, found the piece, the missing part _

_ Found the hands to heal these broken _

_ Bones, you're the key to start my heart _

_ It's beating loud so everybody knows... _

They didn’t pull apart when the song faded away. It felt like time was standing still and all of the concerns and pressures of the world melted away. It was just them in their own quiet moment. 

_ “10! 9! 8! 7! 6!” _

Cassandra slowly bent her head down but left time and room for Elsa to pull away if she wanted.

_ “5! 4! 3! 2! 1!” _

Elsa leaned up and closed the distance, kissing her soft and tender. A simple action, yet so full of meaning and feeling. It was everything she had hoped for her first kiss.

_ “Happy New Year!” _

Cassandra pulled away after a few seconds, they were still in public after all. Her eyes opened slowly and was met with an equally hazy gaze, the usually sharp, piercing blue were half open, foggy and unfocused. She was hardly aware of the roar of the party around them. She only had eyes for one. “Happy New Year, Elsa.”

“Happy New Year, Cassandra.”

Shortly after they pulled apart, Anna and Rapunzel descended, shoving flutes of champagne into their hands.

“Finallllllly!” Rapunzel bubbled excitedly.

“So are you two gonna date now?” Anna wiggled her eyebrows.

“You two are so unbearably nosy.” Cassandra rolled her eyes at the two younger women.

“We’re just going to take things one day at a time. See where things go. Isn’t that right?” Elsa grinned and wrapped her arm around Cassandra’s back.

“Yep.” Internally, Cassandra was practically purring. Elsa was openly showing affection in public. 

“Well, whatever happens, I’m just gonna say I’m super happy for you both. You guys deserve some good.” Anna grinned and held her glass up. “To finding happiness.”

The others followed suit “To finding happiness.” they said in unison and clinked their glasses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Talking and setting up actual boundaries and expectations?


	10. Chapter 10

Cassandra squared her shoulders, staring at the giant oak doors. She had faced down murderers, thieves, and all manner of criminals in her time on the police force, but never had she met an opponent so daunting. 

She had been staring at the double doors for the better part of the past ten minutes, trying to muster up her courage to knock. Out of habit, she had shown up to the luxury apartment building early. She shook her arms out and raised her fist to knock, then thought better of it. She quickly pulled back and turned around, walking a few paces away from the door, trying to give herself a quick pep talk, flailing the bouquet of flowers clutched tight in her hand, the bag of Chinese food in the other. 

Cassandra had nearly keeled over from shock when Elsa suggested that she come over for dinner. It was a huge step for them. They had been dating for almost three months, but they had never breached visiting each other at one of their residences. So this was a first, not only for their new relationship, but for Elsa in general. She had never allowed someone into her home before. All of her previous encounters had been in her office or at a hotel.

In their time together, they had worked very hard to maintain open communication and build trust and a foundation based on mutual respect and understanding, rather than just sex and lust. In fact, they hadn’t engaged in any sexual activities since they got back together. Elsa had originally balked when Cassandra brought it up. But she conceded, admitting she was willing to try turning a new leaf. She wanted to make this work, whatever ‘this’ turned out to be. 

With the exception of Valentine’s Day, which Elsa insisted on taking Cassandra to a stupidly expensive dinner, most of their dates were simple and low key. They met for coffee, or dinner, or for a walk in the park, talking for hours about everything and nothing. They told each other their hopes, dreams, worries, insecurities, their pasts, and whatever random drabble they thought of. It had been slow at first, both women were reluctant to open up and allow themselves to be vulnerable, but they had agreed on New Year’s Eve that their resolutions were to learn to let one another in. 

Over time it became easier. They would text during the day, though both women had very busy schedules and it was never an expectation that an immediate response was required. Sometimes they’d quietly vent about something frustrating them. Sometimes it was just a silly meme. But they were in communication with one another every day in some form or another. 

Cassandra had to admit, it had become really easy to be around Elsa. So why was this damn door getting the better of her now?

She huffed and turned back around “You can do this, Knight… stop being a scaredy cat!” Once more she raised her hand to knock on the door when there was suddenly a voice in the empty hallway.

“You know, this is better than Netflix. Can you come back next week, too? Same time?” Elsa’s voice was light and cheery. 

Cassandra blinked and looked down, she had been so nervous she hadn’t noticed the black Ring doorbell. _Fuck these smart appliances._ “Have you been watching me this entire time?”

“Yep.” Elsa popped the p and Cassandra could practically see the smirk on those perfect red lips. “It’s unlocked for whenever you’re done talking to yourself.”

Cassandra huffed and reached down to twist the elaborate handle and walked inside Elsa’s penthouse for the first time.

She couldn’t help but gasp at the sheer scale and grandeur of the space. It was a wide open floor plan with tall ceilings. To the right, a set of stairs protruded from the wood panel wall and led up to a loft, presumably where Elsa’s bedroom was. The space beneath the loft was the kitchen that looked like it had never been used to cook a meal before. There was also a hallway that led to an unknown room. The central room was brightly lit by a crystal chandelier. The wall opposite the door was actually a huge window that overlooked Central Park. The decor was lush and opulent, the furnishings that made up the sitting area were plush and over the top. There were also pieces of art, paintings and sculptures, scattered around the space.

But the most beautiful piece in the room was the blonde, nervously fiddling her fingers as she watched Cassandra. She was in ‘casual wear’ which meant jeans and a t-shirt, her hair thrown up in its usual messy braid. Deceptively simple but Cassandra knew the price tags were probably close to half the value of her entire closet.

“Wow… how quaint. I expected something more over the top.” Cassandra grinned as her eyes settled on Elsa. “You really don’t settle for anything less than the best do you?”

Elsa grinned shyly “Clearly. Have you looked in a mirror lately?”

“Flatterer.” Cassandra smiled and walked forward a few paces, offering the flowers. “For your dining table, milady.”

Elsa grabbed her phone “Sorry, I have to take this… Yes? Hello? Oh, it’s for you.” She held the phone over to Cassandra “The 1950’s called…”

“Just for that, I’m going to eat your egg rolls.” Cassandra snorted.

“Not my egg rolls! I take it back.” Elsa grinned and strode over to take her flowers, giving Cassandra a soft kiss. 

Ever since receiving her first kiss on New Years, Elsa seemed to want to make up for lost time, often stealing chaste little pecks whenever she could. Cassandra had no qualms, and she let Elsa set the pace with what she was comfortable with. They hadn’t shared a deeper or heated kiss yet, but that was fine by Cass, she just enjoyed Elsa’s company and had no expectations or ‘requirements’. 

“They’re lovely, thank you. Please, come in and make yourself at home.”

“I think I might just take you up on that…” Cassandra kissed her back quickly before taking the food over to the kitchen counter, setting her leather jacket on one of the barstools. She could hear Elsa rummaging around in one of the cabinets in the hallway, returning later with a crystal vase, the flowers tucked nicely inside.

“How was your day? Did your board meeting go well?” Cassandra was unpacking the bag and setting the little white food containers out.

“My day has gotten significantly better now. As far as the meeting, it went as well as can be expected.” Elsa smiled as she grabbed plates and brought them over “How about you? Save the world?”

“You know it. Actually it was kind of quiet, I was able to catch up on a lot of my paperwork that had been building up.”

“That’s good.” Elsa quickly snatched up one of the egg rolls, just in case Cassandra made good on her threat to eat them all. She ate it while she got out a beer for Cass and wine for herself. 

Cassandra chuckled at her antics and scooped some rice and Mongolian Beef onto her plate. “Thank you for having me over.” She carried her plate and drink to the table, which was large enough to seat ten people. 

“You’re welcome. I was a little nervous, but watching you in the hallway helped. Seeing you equally nervous.” Elsa got her food and joined her at the table. 

“Well, I’m glad to have helped. If nothing else we can be neurotic little balls of nerves together.”

“Excuse me, I am not neurotic. I was checked, many times actually. The doctor told me so.”

Cassandra bit back her retort, taking a quick bite to hide her grin. “How long have you been here? It looks so pristine and brand new.”

“A little over five years actually. After I finished college I moved back to New York and started working at A-Corp for my ‘on the job CEO in training.’ Even when I was abroad in Europe I didn’t rent it out or anything. And I have a service that cleans twice a week.”

Cassandra coughed, masking her mumbling “neurotic” under her breath. 

Elsa rolled her eyes “and as you’ve come to find out, I’m a very busy woman. I’m not home that much, so things don’t get used that frequently.”

“That’s the truth. I’m glad we’ve been able to carve out as much time as we have managed.” Cassandra smiled and sipped her beer. 

They fell into a comfortable conversation as they ate. When they had finished, Cassandra washed the dishes and Elsa put them away. Drinks refreshed, they were sitting on the couch trying to pick out a movie to watch. 

“I want to have sex with you tonight.” Elsa slipped in casually as if she were stating the time. “Do you think we’ve waited long enough?”

Cassandra nearly choked on the beer in her mouth. Elsa could be so painfully blunt. “Do _you_ think we’ve waited long enough?”

“Yes. And I want to try it your way.”

“My way?”

“Well, with feelings and more touching. I like the way you treat me, just with your kisses and affection. I’ve never experienced that before and want more. Plus you told me that sex was better with feelings. At first I didn’t believe you but I think I’m starting to understand and now it sounds nice when I think about it. I want to give you control tonight to show me what it can be like. If you want to do this, of course.”

Cassandra’s pants suddenly felt several sizes too small “oh… right. Well, you know about my concerns about control.”

“I do. I don’t see it as a power imbalance. We’re sharing it. You can be dominant without being dominating. Taking the lead is not the same as taking advantage. And if you do something that I don’t like, I’ll tell you. I still have a say, you know. And I trust you to listen if I tell you to stop. If you kept going, that would be a different issue, but I know you would never do that to me. I suppose what I’m saying is that I trust you and I’m giving my permission.”

Cassandra nodded “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable and enjoy yourself.”

“I know, and that’s why I’m fine with this. I want to have the full experience. And I know you will deliver.”

Cassandra nodded slowly, her fingers lightly brushed Elsa’s cheek. “Just tell me to stop and I will.”

Elsa closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against her hand, nuzzling the calloused palm. When she opened them again she fixed Cassandra with a smoldering look so intense the alpha almost lost her control right there on the couch. “Don’t stop.”

Cassandra nodded slowly, her voice barely a whisper “Where is your bedroom?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is a smut-fest.

Elsa slowly led Cassandra up the stairs to the loft, her hand was shaking slightly, her breathing uneven from her excitement and anxiety. She pressed her thumb and index finger together as she nervously watched Cassandra out of the corner of her eye. 

The bedroom was just as grand as the rest of the house, the same modern aesthetic and navy and silver color scheme. A huge California King was the focal piece of the room, set on an elaborate dark wood frame. 

“Hey, we don’t have to do this.” 

Elsa’s eyes snapped up, suddenly focused and in the moment “No, I want this. I want you. Ever since I met you, I’ve been experiencing so many firsts… you’ve shown me there’s so much more to life that I never really knew or allowed myself to feel before. It might sound ridiculous, but I feel like this is my first time.”

Cassandra smiled softly and pulled her close, wrapping her strong arms around her waist, just holding her as if she was trying to absorb her fear and anxiety. 

Elsa felt her body start to relax into the embrace, the tension and rigidness melting away as their bodies pressed together. She started nuzzling her nose against the curve of Cassandra’s neck, breathing in her scent. She smelled like nature, the crispness of a fall morning. She tentatively pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, then another, kissing a trail up the strong muscles. She smiled to herself when she felt a contented rumble emit from Cassandra’s chest.

Cassandra pulled away and raised her hands to cup under her jaw, gently rubbing the sides of her face with her thumbs. Her smoky hazel eyes watched her closely, searching her eyes for a few moments before slipping closed as she tilted her chin down to close the distance between them.

Elsa gasped softly before relaxing and melting into the kiss, moving her arms to loop around Cassandra’s neck, pulling her closer. They had kissed before, but never like this. She never knew that a kiss could convey so many emotions. She felt herself almost overwhelmed by the passion but she also craved it. It felt like the more she had, the more she wanted. She could feel Cassandra’s desire in each brush of their lips and she felt her own welling up inside her. It was as if her mind had shut out anything other than this moment, which was a miracle in itself. Usually her mind was several places at once, thinking about things she needed to get done. But right now it was just her and Cassandra.

She felt Cassandra’s hands drift down to the hem of her shirt, her fingertips dipping under the soft cotton fabric, rubbing small circles along her waist. Each touch felt like electricity coursing through her body. She shivered happily. 

“That feels nice.” she murmured against Cassandra’s lips.

“May I take it off?”

Elsa paused and pulled away. She nodded slowly “yes…” She held her breath as the fabric was slowly pulled off, leaving her bare except her bra. Instinctively she covered herself with her arms. “I’m sorry I’m not more endowed…” She looked away, embarrassed. She had always felt insecure about her body. 

“Oh, Elsa… Please don’t hide. You are absolutely beautiful. Everything about you is perfect.” Cassandra’s hand rested under her chin but didn’t pull her, she just waited until she was comfortable again.

“You really think so?” Elsa’s voice wavered, her throat bobbed slightly.

“I know so and I am so grateful that you trust me enough to share it with me.”

Elsa softened and turned back to look at her. “Will you take your shirt off?”

Cassandra simply nodded and took a step back, starting to fiddle with the buttons. Elsa had noticed that Cassandra always wore a button down shirt.

“Wait… may I?” Elsa’s hand shot out and gripped Cassandra’s stopping her from continuing.

“I’d like that.”

Elsa carefully reached out and started unbuttoning the rest of the shirt. Her eyes widened and breath hitched as she revealed more and more of Cassandra’s toned body. Her eyes greedily took in the view. Taut, sculpted chest muscles were visible even under her sports bra, but the sight of her strong core made her mouth water. She knew Cassandra took good care of her body, but she had no idea. She had a six pack and a well defined V that suggestively pointed downward. Her slender fingers traced the ridges of her abs, earning a pleased shiver from the dark haired woman.

“Like what you see?” Cassandra’s voice was soft and teasing.

“Very much so… If I had known, I would have taken your shirt off a long time ago…”

Cassandra just chuckled “Want to know the best part of this?”

Elsa looked up, confused. Her heart nearly stopped beating when she felt their bodies come together. The skin on skin contact was overwhelming and she couldn’t get enough of it. Her hands seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once, moving on their own accord as they explored Cassandra’s body, trying to feel every inch of exposed skin. 

She was pleased by the fact that Cassandra was having the same reaction. She didn’t hesitate when she felt Cassandra’s hand at her back, fingers toying with the elastic band “Take it off.”

Cassandra hummed her approval and with a skillful snap of her fingers she undid the clasp. Surprisingly she didn’t remove the offending article of clothing right away. She left it on, instead her hands moved to her waist, gently guiding her to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

Elsa crawled up on top of her, straddling her lap. Once in place she pulled her bra off, tossing it aside. Once again she shyly looked away for a moment but then she felt Cassandra start to place soft kisses along her bare flesh. Each touch shot a wave of desire through her body, pooling in her core. She watched through heavily lidded eyes as Cassandra worshipped her chest. But when she felt that skillful mouth on her nipple… she closed her eyes and threw her head back, gasping “Oh fuck…”

Cassandra smiled and let her tongue get to work, softly kissing and sucking the soft peak, her tongue flicking across the sensitive skin. She switched between breasts, eager to give them all the attention they deserved. 

Elsa clung to Cassandra’s shoulders, her body had never felt so excited before and they hadn’t even gotten to the sex itself. But she could also feel her need and desire growing. She started grinding her hips against Cassandra’s lap in a slow rhythm, desperately searching for more contact. She could feel her bulge already straining against its denim prison.

One of Cassandra’s hands moved from its position at Elsa’s waist and slid around to the front, hovering just above the button of her jeans. “May I?”

“Please…” Elsa panted softly and reluctantly pulled away, her skin already missing the contact. 

Cassandra stood and got on her knees in front of Elsa, her fingers working the dark denim jeans off. Her hands rubbed along those perfectly sculpted legs that she missed so much. She kissed whatever skin she could reach as she gently twisted Elsa around, encouraging her to sit on the bed. She stood and pulled her own bra and jeans off, groaning with relief. Once she was down to her briefs, she positioned herself between Elsa’s legs as she lowered herself down to kiss Elsa, letting their naked torsos press together. The height of the bed was perfect for this. She started grinding their bodies together.

Elsa bucked her hips against Cassandra’s, eager to feel any friction against her waiting core. They were so close, just a few layers of thin fabric separating them, the anticipation was killing her. She reached around and clung to Cassandra’s back, her nails digging in. She immediately stopped when she heard a soft hiss and flattened her hands against the skin “I’m sorry, was that too much?” 

“It feels nice.” Cassandra murmured and pressed their hips together again. “God you feel so good, Elsa.” 

“You are making me feel so… ohhh…” Elsa’s words died on her tongue as she felt Cassandra start kissing a trail down her body. She felt her underwear being slipped off before Cassandra pushed her legs further apart and settled between them. She was nearly shaking with anticipation, excited to have some relief to the pressure that had been building deep inside her. “Please… I need you…” she moaned softly as she felt Cassandra’s lips grazing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

“So eager…” Cassandra teased softly but happily obliged Elsa’s request. Even months later, she remembered every little action that would elicit the best response from her lover. She watched as Elsa squirmed and bucked against her, not wanting to miss a moment. 

Elsa could tell she wouldn’t last long. The temporary period of abstinence and all of the teasing had left her with a deep hunger just waiting to be filled. And Cassandra’s mouth was feeding that desire in all of the best ways. Her head started to swim and her legs twitched involuntarily when Cassandra swirled her tongue in smooth circles around her sensitive clit. Then the coil snapped and she tumbled over the edge. She grasped the sheets, her back arching high off the bed.

Cassandra slowed her actions as she felt Elsa come undone, just enough to help her ride out her orgasm but not enough to make her oversensitive.

Elsa was a panting, quivering mess. She had never experienced such a powerful orgasm before. And that was just from Cassandra’s mouth. Her inner walls clenched at the thought of being filled with that cock she missed so much. She had never told Cassandra, but her cock was the best thing she had ever experienced, none of her previous partners could even compare.

She lay there for a few moments, her eyes closed until the waves of pleasure started to subside. When she opened her eyes again she saw Cassandra standing above her, grinning ear to ear. “Wow…”

“That good, huh?”

“That was… wow… I’ve never…”

“I hope you’re not too tired, we’re just getting started.”

Elsa chuckled and sat up, her fingers ghosting over Cassandra’s skin, once again flitting over the well defined abs. Then she noticed the bulge straining against the black fabric of Cassandra’s briefs. While she was intimately familiar with it, she had never actually looked too closely at it before. She reached down to palm it gently “You’re so hard…”

“You tend to have that effect on me.” Cassandra chuckled, her eyes slipping shut as she enjoyed the feel of Elsa’s hand rubbing her length for the first time. Her eyes shot open when she felt Elsa fiddling with the band of her underwear, her erection suddenly springing free. “Elsa, what are you doing?”

“You always take care of me so well, I want to return the favor.”

Cassandra nodded dumbly, shifting her legs to kick her underwear off “What would you like me to do?”

“Lie down on the bed.”

Cassandra scrambled onto the bed as quickly as she could, laying down on her back. She normally wouldn’t do this, the position was considered submissive and she had been taught in ‘alpha class’ that it was degrading. But she didn’t care. She trusted Elsa and she was more than happy to give herself over to the blonde’s needs and desires. She looked up, watching Elsa’s curious gaze. “What? Not like this?”

Elsa blinked “Oh, no that’s perfect. I just… I didn’t realize you were so big. I mean, how do you walk with that?”

“Well, it’s normally not this big…” Cassandra chuckled. Inwardly, her alpha pride was glowing.

“Oh, right. I knew that.” She smiled shyly and knelt beside Cassandra on the bed, leaning down to kiss her “May I touch you? Directly?”

Cassandra bit her lip and nodded her approval.

Elsa resumed kissing the raven-haired woman below her as her hand slowly trailed down the muscular body. Her hand found its target and she carefully took the hard member in her grip, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’ve never done this before. Will you help me?”

Cassandra gasped, just feeling Elsa’s hand on her cock felt like heaven and she hadn’t even done anything. “Uh huh…” She placed her own hand over Elsa’s, guiding her movements. 

Elsa eagerly stroked and massaged Cassandra’s length, enjoying that they were sharing this moment together. It felt even more intimate than if she had just tried to figure it out on her own. She found it equally exciting watching Casandra slowly come undone at her touches. The way her eyes flutter closed every now and then or the way she would gasp or groan softly. She felt that familiar heat started building up between her legs.

Cassandra did her best to keep eye contact with Elsa but it was becoming increasingly difficult as she felt herself succumb to the pleasure. 

Elsa’s omega pride was beaming when she heard a deep and satisfied growl building in Cassandra’s chest and she increased her efforts, stroking the full length, her thumb rubbing across the tip before plunging back down.

Cassandra’s body suddenly stiffened as her climax hit her with almost no warning. “El… Elsa… I…” she didn’t even manage to give a proper warning before she started spilling out over Elsa’s hand and onto her stomach. 

Elsa slowed her movements but remembered how Cassandra had helped her through her own climax, so she kept lazily stroking the throbbing cock. Eventually Cassandra stilled beneath her and she let go. Being naturally curious, she inspected sticky fluid on her hand. “Huh… that’s interesting.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to get it on you…” Cassandra’s face was flushed, both with the heat from her orgasm and embarrassment.

“It’s fine.” Elsa reassured her “I didn’t think you could finish without being inside me.”

Cassandra’s blush deepened “I usually don’t… you’re just that good. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Elsa giggled and gestured to her stomach “I think you should be more concerned about getting _yourself_ cleaned up.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Cassandra smiled sheepishly and scooted off the bed “I am usually better at controlling myself… I know the reputation most alphas have when it comes to sex and I don’t want to be like them. I’m so scared of losing myself to my impulses and being a typical alpha. It’s especially bad during my rut. Usually I just take suppressants or if it’s really bad I’ll put myself in an isolation chamber...”

Elsa led the way to the bathroom, getting a washcloth for Cassandra and cleaning off her hands. “That’s what I appreciate about you. You are so aware and you don’t want to be like that. But I know what you mean though, about the chest thumping dominant alpha males... I deal with them every day. I’m sure you do, too. And it’s because you’re not like them that I want to give myself to you. I want you to take me however you want. Remember, I gave you my trust and permission.” She pulled Cassandra’s hands up to her lips, kissing the knuckles “I know it was uncomfortable for you, that last night we were together, but I enjoyed it, the way you took control. I wouldn’t mind if you did it again. It doesn’t have to be tonight, but some time in the future perhaps.”

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed and she tossed the washcloth aside, pulling Elsa in for a firm kiss, nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip.

Elsa groaned and wrapped her slender arms around Cassandra’s back, holding her tight, desperate to feel as much of her skin as possible. She had never been fully naked with someone before. She yelped softly when she felt Cassandra pick her up and she instinctively clung to her body, wrapping her legs around her waist so she could be carried back to the bedroom.

Cassandra carefully deposited Elsa on the bed, smiling as the blonde got herself comfortable, nestling into the pillows. She crawled up onto the bed next to her, her lips reattaching themselves to her chest, earning several soft moans. “You are so beautiful.”

Elsa smiled “With you, I truly believe that.” She shifted her legs, coaxing Cassandra to settle between them. She shifted her hips, rotating them in a slow grind. She found it exciting to feel her hardening against her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

“Do you have any lube?”

Elsa opened her eyes, surprised by the question. She grabbed one of Cassandra’s hands and guided it between her legs “I think you turned me into a slip and slide!”

Cassandra’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she fingered the slick folds “Oh… I guess I didn’t realize you were still so wet.” She gathered some of the slick and rubbed it on herself before guiding her cock toward that inviting heat. 

Elsa wiggled excitedly, moaning softly when she felt the tip sliding against her warmth. “Yessss!” she hissed when she felt the head press against her sensitive clit. “Inside me, please, Cassandra…” She gasped when she felt the thick shaft start to press into her, she bucked her hips, trying to pull more in. She loved the way Cassandra’s cock stretched her, filling her up so perfectly.

Cassandra gently thrust her hips, burying her length deep inside Elsa’s inviting heat. She paused once she was fully sheathed in those silky walls she missed so badly, the muscles clenching, gripping her tight. “You feel so damn good. You’re so tight.” She murmured, her face buried in the crook of Elsa’s neck.

Elsa was content to just lay like this for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being stuffed with that perfect cock while pressed against the soft mattress by Cassandra’s weight. It was oddly comforting. “Good. Because I want you in me all the time.”

“That makes two of us.” Cassandra pulled away from Elsa’s neck and started kissing her softly, then moved to nibble her jaw as she started to rock her hips. She started off at a slow and deliberate pace, pulling out only an inch or two before pressing back inside.

Elsa threw her head back against the pillow. She could feel Cassandra close to bottoming out with every thrust and while it wasn’t the rigorous pace of fucking she was used to, it still felt amazing. Sensual. She rotated her hips, trying to get her even deeper inside. A needy whimper escaped her lips. 

“More, please…” she had never begged for anything before, but just like everything else, Cassandra was bringing out a different side of her.

Cassandra grunted softly and picked up the pace, adjusting her hands to give her a better angle. It didn’t take her long to find a steady rhythm and their bodies started moving together in unison.

Elsa held onto Cassandra’s arms, loving the feeling of her muscles bunching and tensing with each thrust that shook her to the core. She had forgotten how strong and powerful she was. The thought of her losing control and rutting into her made her walls clench.

“What are you thinking about?” Cassandra panted between breaths and thrusts. She slowed down so they could talk, gently thrusting every few seconds.

“What it would feel like if you took me as hard as you can…” 

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes…”

“I might not be able to stop if I do…”

“It’s fine. I want it. And if you end up knotting me, then that’s just one more first in our ever growing list. I trust you.”

Cassandra paused her hip movements, her eyes searching Elsa’s. But she saw nothing but truth, honesty, and trust. There were no walls or barriers this time. She was seeing the real Elsa. “I trust you, too.” She pulled out and sat back on her heels. 

Elsa immediately knew what to do, scrambling to get on her hands and knees, facing away from Cassandra. Once comfortable she looked over her shoulder and nodded. 

She felt the wind almost leave her lungs when she felt Cassandra bury her cock back inside her, thrusting all the way in with one firm push. She cried out in pleasure, dropping down to her elbows. Instinctively her back arched and hips lifted up to give Cassandra a better angle to rut into her hot core. 

Cassandra gripped Elsa’s hips for stability and started moving her hips at a much quicker pace. Elsa’s inner walls squeezed her tight with each thrust, which just encouraged her more. 

“That’s right, so good… god you feel so good…” Cassandra praised, as she bucked furiously, which made Elsa shiver happily. 

“Yes” and “aaah” were the only responses Elsa could manage, each ripped from her throat in time with the thrusting. She could feel herself drawing close to another orgasm, at this angle Cassandra was hitting her sensitive front wall just right. “Cass… I’m gonna…” her body tensed and shook as a powerful orgasm swept over her. 

Cassandra could feel Elsa clamp down tight on her member but she kept going. She could feel her knot growing at the base of her cock, which limited her movements, so she switched to giving fast, shallow thrusts.

Elsa could feel Cassandra getting close, the way her cock pulsed and throbbed. Each time she pushed inside, the knot rubbed against her now very sensitive clit, coaxing her toward yet another climax. And she had barely recovered from her second. 

Cassandra growled, still fighting off her alpha instincts, wrestling herself for control. But a few words from Elsa changed her mind in a matter of seconds.

“Fuck. Knot me. Now.” Elsa’s voice was firm and demanding, yet still full of need as her third orgasm of the night hit her with full force. 

Cassandra gave one firm thrust forward, pressing her knot inside Elsa’s heat, tying their bodies together. 

Elsa bit her pillow as she felt the thick knot enter her, but it did little to muffle her scream. She was usually not loud whenever she came, but the combination of pain from the knot, this being her third orgasm in relatively quick succession and the fact that she really didn’t give a fuck if she was loud, had her crying out a series of incoherent sounds. She was used to the feeling of being filled with warm essence but this felt different. It was more intimate, being tied with an alpha like this. She was absolutely filled to bursting, but the seal prevented any of Cassandra’s seed from escaping. She could feel her inner walls clenching, trying to coax out everything it could. Exhausted, she collapsed onto her pillow.

Cassandra almost howled with pleasure as she rode out her orgasm, fingers still tightly gripping Elsa’s hips. Once her climax started to subside, she leaned forward to steady herself, one hand on the bed, another on Elsa’s shoulder. Her mind was swimming, hazy with lust, but as soon as it started to clear she checked on her lover. “Are you okay?”

“Mmhmm… feels good now.” Elsa murmured, her voice distorted by the pillow. 

“Do you want to lie down?”

“Mmhmm…”

Cassandra carefully rotated their bodies into a comfortable position on their sides. She gently caressed Elsa’s cheek, tenderly moving her wispy flyaway bangs.

“Hold me?” Elsa turned her head slightly, her eyes were heavy as sleep threatened to take her. 

Cassandra wrapped her arms around Elsa, holding their bodies together. She was not usually a cuddly person, but she found it remarkably comforting in this case. She nuzzled her face against the curve of Elsa’s neck, breathing in her scent. She could hear the rhythm of Elsa’s breathing change as she started to fall asleep and she was quick to follow suit. Everything was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... these two turned out to be freaking rabbits. So, the smut continues.

When Elsa’s eyes fluttered open, she was immediately aware of two things. First was the heavy arm draped across her waist, holding their bodies flush. The other was that Cassandra was still buried inside her. She blinked slowly, the gears of her brain starting to slowly turn over as she put the pieces back together. They must have fallen asleep still joined together. Even though the member had gone soft, it was a surprisingly pleasurable feeling. She rocked her hips slightly, her inner walls clenching instinctively. Her eyes widened as she felt the cock twitch and start to react to her movements. 

“Mmmph…” Cassandra groaned sleepily, her face nestled in the mess of platinum blonde hair that had mostly fallen out of its braid. “Ready so soon?”

Elsa grinned “what can I say? You bring it out in me.”

Cassandra shifted slightly, her hand lazily rubbing along Elsa’s curves as she started to wake up. She leaned forward and kissed the shell of Elsa’s ear, drinking in her scent. She could smell herself on Elsa’s skin, which made her inner alpha purr a little. She glanced at her watch. 6:30am. “You are insatiable…”

“I’m a morning person.” Elsa shrugged, still rubbing herself gently against Cassandra’s groin. 

“Thought you said you’re a night owl…”

“Well, when you have business partners in China, Africa, and Europe, you kind of become an all day person.”

Cassandra snorted, her hand now on Elsa’s rear. She gave it a soft squeeze then tenderly rubbed the area. “You feel really nice.”

“You’re adorable when you’re tired.”

“Only for you.” Cassandra murmured, “And don’t tell, it will ruin my street cred.”

“If you’re too tired, I can think of something I can do. And it just requires you to lay here.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhmm. Lay on your back.”

Cassandra did as requested, her cock instantly missing the comforting warmth of Elsa’s sex. 

Elsa shifted onto her knees. She was feeling pleasantly sore from their previous encounters but she missed the comforting stretch of having Cassandra inside her. She smiled softly at the woman in her bed “I’ve never woken up next to someone before.”

“Just another first I'm honored to share with you.” Cassandra chuckled and folded an arm under her head as she watched the blonde. 

Elsa nodded and moved her hand to rub along Cassandra’s body “I really like your abs.”

“Mmm, I hadn’t noticed.” Cassandra teased softly, flexing them.

Elsa shivered, the sight sent a pulse of energy straight to her lower region. “And what do you like about me?”

“Everything. Your eyes, your hair, your legs, your breasts, your butt. Literally everything. You’re like Aphrodite herself.”

Elsa hummed appreciatively. “I’m flattered, but if I get turned into a Medusa because of some spiteful goddess, I’m gonna haunt your ass.”

Cassandra chuckled “well I will die knowing I spoke the truth. Because that’s how I see you. But it’s not just about the outside. You’re such an amazing woman, inside and out. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you… thanks for taking a chance on me.”

“I think I should be thanking you for taking a chance on  _ me. _ ” 

Cassandra grinned and propped herself up to kiss her softly before lying back down “Careful, keep this up and there will be no getting rid of me.”

“Maybe I want to keep you around.” Elsa smirked, her hand had now made its way down further, training little patterns on Cassandra’s thigh before coming to rest on her target.

Cassandra closed her eyes and sighed when she felt Elsa grip her half erect cock, giving it a squeeze before starting to stroke it. “Yeah, it’s gonna be hard to get rid of me if this is how you choose to wake me up.”

Elsa laughed softly and kept up her motions. 

It didn’t take long for Cassandra to be standing at full attention. Once it was hard, Elsa swung a leg over Cassandra’s legs, straddling her thighs.

Cassandra’s eyes opened immediately, curiously peering at her. She had thought she was just going to get a hand job but it quickly became apparent that Elsa had more than that on her mind.

“Oh…”

“You don’t mind if I take a little spin, do you?”

Cassandra shook her head, unable to think of anything witty to say. 

Elsa smiled, pleased to still be able to render Cassandra speechless. She gripped the base of the member and rose up onto her knees, repositioning herself before slowly lowering herself down, sinking the thick shaft inside her. She shifted her hips, rocking back and forth to ease more of the length inside.

“Oh fuck…” Cassandra hissed, gripping Elsa’s thighs, more than happy to sit back and enjoy. She did her best to keep still and let Elsa take control. It was a nice change of pace from the previous night. She was convinced this was the most beautiful sight in the world, next to the view she had when rutting into Elsa from behind. 

Elsa grinned and continued to fuck herself down on Cassandra’s cock, moaning softly as she rocked her hips. She started slowly but quickly picked up the pace.

Cassandra enjoyed the show but eventually couldn’t help herself. She moved her hands to hold Elsa’s hips, starting to thrust up in time with Elsa’s movements. 

With Cassandra’s efforts, it didn’t take long for Elsa to reach her peak, though it was a smaller orgasm from the ones the night before. She fell forward, her forehead resting on Cassanra’s chest as she regained her breath. “Keep going… I want you to finish, too.” She managed to get out between pants.

Cassandra nodded and continued to thrust into Elsa’s clenching walls, coming soon after. After she finished she relaxed and settled flat on her back, Elsa still wrapped around her like a koala clinging to a tree. She smiled and stroked Elsa’s thick hair, moving it tenderly out of her face so she could look at those beautiful blue eyes that captivated her attention almost a year ago.

“Well, you certainly know how to wake me up…” she chuckled “For the record, that was the best wake up call ever.”

Elsa smiled against her “I’m glad you didn’t mind.”

“I don’t think I’m capable of turning down sex with you.” Cassandra laughed. “I’m sorry I fell asleep, we never really discussed me actually staying the night.”

“True, but I think it worked out pretty well. Would you like to shower and clean up? I have a conference call in an hour.”

“Who schedules conference calls on a Saturday?”

“Russians.”

“You’re sure you don’t mind? I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

Elsa shook her head “I don’t mind. I like having you around. And you’re welcome here any time. Come on, let’s shower.”

Cassandra followed her into the bathroom where there was a giant walk in shower with stone tiles. “You keep surprising me.”

“How so?” Elsa fiddled with the knobs, adjusting the water temperature.

“Just, these are big milestones, letting someone stay over, showering together… I just don’t want you to be going out of your way because you think it’s something I want or expect.”

“Ah, I see. Well, as I said, I like having you around. You make me feel calm. But also the fact that you don’t assume or expect is what makes me want to do this. And I want to share these experiences with you.”

“Fair enough.” Cassandra nodded, then reached over to remove what remained of Elsa’s braid, stroking her thick waves with her fingers, gently working out the knots.

“Oh, that feels nice.” Elsa murmured, her eyes slipped shut and her head lolled forward.

When Cassandra was satisfied, she gently guided her into the shower and proceeded to wash her hair, enjoying the fact that Elsa was practically putty in her hands. Every now and then the blonde would sigh or shiver contentedly. 

She enjoyed being able to please Elsa like this. Well, please her in any and every way possible if she was being honest with herself. She carefully rinsed the shampoo before starting on washing herself. Though she was loathe to remove Elsa’s scent from her skin, walking around smelling like sex was not a good idea. Elsa’s shampoo and soap was sweet and floral, very different from what she usually used, but she couldn’t exactly be picky. She had just started scrubbing herself when she was stopped.

“Fair is fair.” Elsa smiled and held out her hand for the cloth.

Cassandra happily conceded and let Elsa take over, rubbing the soapy fabric over her back and shoulders, then her arms and chest. Then the blonde spent a ridiculous amount of time on her stomach. It all felt great and she melted under the blonde’s touch. “Mmm…” she hummed her approval. She took the cloth and washed her lower half while Elsa stepped out and went to go get her a towel.

After their shower, Cassandra made her way home. She liked spending so much time with Elsa, but she was also glad to be in her familiar apartment. It was nowhere near the scale and luxury of Elsa’s penthouse but it was hers. That would be a conversation for another day, if they ever got to the point of talking about moving in. For now, Cassandra was content with where they were in their relationship and looked forward to whatever came next.


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa stirred softly as she started to wake up, her eyelids reluctantly fluttering open in the soft rays of morning that streamed through the thin curtains. She glared at the offending light and stretched, much like a cat when it wakes up from a nap, her long limbs sprawling out across the massive bed. Her arm flopped over and she suddenly realized the space was empty. She patted the space again, as if Cassandra would miraculously materialize, but the right side of the bed remained empty and cold.

“Cassandra?” She sat up, looking around her room, but she was alone. 

They had officially been dating for a little over six months now and while their daily schedules were often unpredictable, they did have a standing arrangement for Cassandra to stay over on Friday nights, though sometimes she would stay over at Cassandra’s apartment. Unless something truly unavoidable came up, which did happen from time to time. 

Elsa sighed, figuring that Cassandra had been called to the station, which had happened a few times. Fridays in New York could be unpredictable and sometimes the Saturday morning fallout merited the Captain’s attention. She rolled out of bed, grabbing her silk robe to cover her naked body and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up after their long night of sex. 

She gazed at her reflection in the giant mirror for a moment. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep, but she could make out several dark hickeys scattered across her pale skin and her lips were still bright red and a little swollen. _It had been a very good night._ Her platinum hair was sticking out in all directions. She had horrible bedhead on a regular day but sex always made it worse. Even still, she maintained that Anna’s bedhead was far worse than her own. She carefully brushed out all of the knots and then hopped in the shower to soothe her sore muscles.

When she stepped out of the steamy bathroom she was hit with the most amazing smell. Her mouth instantly started watering and she followed it like her life depended on it, descending the stairs to the main level of her penthouse.

She smiled when she saw Cassandra standing there, wearing nothing but some boxers as she worked over the stove. She would never get tired of seeing that body, watching the firm muscles flex and tighten as she moved her arms and shoulders.

“Hey, beautiful, you’re up earlier than I expected.” Cassandra grinned over her shoulder as she was tending the pancakes. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“Mmm… but then I wouldn’t get the morning show.” Elsa smiled, sitting down at the bar style counter that separated the kitchen from the dining area, reaching for the coffee pot as she watched Cassandra work. “What’s all this for?”

Cassandra flipped a pancake and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around Elsa’s waist, hugging her from behind with her nose nuzzled against Elsa’s neck, the wet hair leaving a trail of water droplets across her exposed chest. “Because I can and I wanted to.”

Elsa hummed, loving the way Cassandra’s warm breath tickled her ear when she talked. Just feeling those full lips ghost over the shell of her ear sent a jolt down to her core. “You treat me so well, I don’t know what I did to ever deserve you.”

“You deserve the best. So here I am.” Cassandra smirked and gave her ass a playful squeeze before letting go and returning to the stove before the pancake became overcooked.

“You’re so humble.” Elsa teased and took a sip of coffee “But in all fairness, you actually are.”

“I try.” Cassandra slid the pancake onto a plate and dropped another scoop of batter on the skillet. She arranged some bacon and fruit on the side and slid it across the counter.

Elsa breathed deeply as she inspected the plate of food “Chocolate pancakes?”

“Double chocolate pancakes.” Cassandra corrected, nibbling on a strip of bacon as she waited for her pancake to cook.

“You spoil me.” Elsa grinned and took a bite of the fluffy brown pancake, groaning softly as she chewed “Oh, this is good.”

Cassandra smiled as she watched “Well, I know my girlfriend has a sweet tooth like none other. So I figured it was a good choice.”

“Guilty as charged, Officer.” 

“That’s Captain, thank you…” Cassandra grinned, leaning casually against the counter.

“And is that what we are now? Girlfriends?”

“I guess we don’t have to put a label on it, but we’ve been dating exclusively for half a year and I’ve been staying over pretty much every week for the last few months.”

“Girlfriends… I like it…” Elsa grinned and took another bite of pancake before moving to the bacon. “I thought you had been called to the station.”

“No, but I did have to go to the store. You have a disturbing lack of food in your refrigerator…” Cassandra grinned and flipped the pancake.

“I usually eat out…” Elsa shrugged and popped a blueberry in her mouth. 

“That’s my job!” Cassandra couldn’t help herself.

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully “I can’t believe I set you up for that one.”

“Yeah, you really did.” Cassandra plated her breakfast and joined Elsa at the counter, eagerly digging into her food.

“Oh, I don’t remember if I mentioned this, but it’s Anna’s birthday next Saturday and she wanted to go to lunch. She said you were more than invited and that Rapunzel was going to be there, too.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I don’t think I have anything going on at the station, but I’ll let you know if something comes up. Otherwise put me down as a yes.” Cassandra smiled and took several bites before speaking again “I can’t believe those two are together now.”

Elsa nodded “I know, right? Or that they set up that entire New Year’s party just so you and I would get our heads out of our asses and talk.”

“They’re sneaky. But I’m glad to see Rapunzel so happy. Same for Anna.”

“True. And I’m glad that Anna found someone who could keep up with her… in all aspects of life.” Elsa’s tone was full of innuendo.

“Wow. I did not need to know that…” Cassandra coughed, choking on her food.

“Sorry, Anna tends to over share. Now you can suffer with me.”

Cassandra groaned, “How considerate of you. You’re lucky I love you.”

Both women froze simultaneously as those words sunk in.

“You love me?” Elsa turned, her eyes wide as she processed this new information. Cassandra looked equally shocked by her confession. 

“I… yeah…” Cassandra blushed and stared down at her food.

Elsa smiled and gently took Cassandra’s chin in her hand, pulling her face up to look at her. They stared at each other for a moment, then she leaned in and kissed her softly. “I love you, too.” She whispered against her lips. 

She didn’t even have time to gasp before she suddenly felt Cassandra’s strong arms loop around her, holding her in a tight hug, their bodies pressed tightly together. She shivered as she felt their skin touching, her silk robe had fallen open at some point and she didn’t care to fix it. She craved the feeling of Cassandra’s body on her own, something she would have never suspected a year ago when she was so closed off to the world.

“I like this…” Cassandra murmured, most of the sound was lost in Elsa’s mouth.

“Kissing? Touching?” Elsa whispered back between heavy, excited breaths.

“The silk… I wouldn’t mind it if you used it on me in bed.”

Elsa pulled back, her blue eyes searching Cassandra’s hazel orbs as she wrapped her mind around the implication. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Cassandra shrugged “I don’t know. I always shied away from the idea of bondage. My so-called friends in high school once showed me a particularly graphic porn scene of an alpha tying up their omega and pretty much abusing them and it really put me off of the idea. Actually in retrospect it was probably one of the reasons why I am so concerned about power imbalance in the bedroom. Seeing someone treated like that…” she shuddered at the memory “And I know there’s a lot more to the whole BDSM thing than just safewords and whatnot, and it requires lots of trust and talking… I don’t think I’m into it, but maybe light play?”

Elsa hummed as she listened. The thought of Cassandra tied down to the bed was… appealing. Even the situation in reverse, “I’d be open to trying it. But I agree, nothing particularly hardcore… but perhaps we could try tying hands up? I don’t want my legs tied down though.”

Cassandra nodded “We can keep talking about it. For now, I’m rather happy with what we’ve got going on.”

Elsa smiled in agreement “I’m glad we can talk about this. If someone told me a year ago that this is where I would be, I would have probably laughed in their face. But here we are, and I wouldn’t change it for the world. I love you so much.”

Cassandra grinned like an idiot and kissed her again “I’ll never get tired of hearing those three words falling from your perfect lips.”

Elsa melted against her “Same here. How about after breakfast I show you just how much you mean to me?”

“Only if I can reciprocate.”

“Deal.”

“Seriously? The Sunspot Cafe?” Cassandra looked at the facade of the little restaurant. She had been here exactly one year ago, the day Rapunzel practically cuffed her and dragged her to lunch.

“Yes. Anna likes sandwiches.” Elsa rolled her eyes “She insists that this place is the best.”

“Well, she’s not wrong, it is good… I just am laughing a little at the irony.” Cassandra held the door open for the blonde and stepped inside the familiar space. Nothing had really changed.

“Believe me, it was not lost on me. What’s ironic is I tried to take her somewhere fancier, but she was insistent.”

“Well, I'm glad she was. If you had, who would I have stared at across the table?”

“I’m sure you would have found someone.” Elsa chuckled and stepped into the line.

“I doubt it. You were on my mind pretty much ever since that ride on the subway. It was actually getting a little annoying if I’m being honest.”

“Wow, I had no idea I had that effect on you.”

Cassandra just nodded and took Elsa by the waist, holding her close.

A half hour later and the four women were laughing and joking as they enjoyed their food, mostly at Elsa and Cassandra’s expense.

“They were so hopelessly oblivious!” Rapunzel grinned, “sneaking looks at each other and thinking they were so clever!”

“It’s a good thing they had us in their corners, otherwise the mutual pining would have been unbearable.” Anna’s voice was a little muffled by a bite of sandwich.

“Anna, could you at least chew and swallow before speaking? You look like you were raised by wolves.” Elsa chastised, trying to deflect her embarrassment back on her sister.

“They were pretty unbearable even with us in their corners.” Rapunzel laughed softly.

“Hey! We got there eventually!” Cassandra countered.

“She was totally eyeing your package.” Anna grinned, quickly shifting her legs to avoid a swift kick under the table.

“Anna!” Elsa hissed, glaring daggers at the redhead.

“Congratulations, by the way… though maybe I should be congratulating my sister instead?” Anna continued, not to be deterred by the death glare she was receiving from the blonde. 

Cassandra’s face turned bright red “Oh… uh… thanks?”

“You’re welcome.” Anna chirped and took another bite as if nothing had happened.

“You’re both lucky you’re only children.” Elsa was pinching the bridge of her nose, absolutely mortified by her sister.

“Oh come on, Elsa, you love me and you know it.” Anna’s teal eyes were twinkling brightly.

“I do, but that doesn’t change the fact that I want to strangle you right now.” Elsa grumbled.

"Fine, I'll back off. You know I have to get all my teasing in today..." 

"Your logic is clearly flawed. You tease me every chance you get..." Elsa huffed and poked at her salad.

"And I will continue to do so for the rest of your life. It's a sisterly requirement." 

After lunch, Cassandra went back to Elsa's penthouse. She could tell that something was clearly on Elsa's mind. She could read her much better now, noticing the ways her eyebrows furrowed or her lips twitched. Very subtle tells, but now that she knew them, it was obvious.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we might talk more about what we had discussed over breakfast last week..." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you thought these two were done? Nope. This chapter is pretty much just gratuitous smut.

Cassandra stared up at Elsa with wide eyes as her girlfriend straddled her waist. The blonde was still wearing her silk robe, left open so she could view glimpses of her naked body beneath the sheer fabric. She was already half hard and they hadn’t even done anything yet. Judging by the way Elsa was smirking, she was very aware of that fact as well, rocking her hips to encourage her.

She loved when Elsa took control in the bedroom, which the blonde seemed to enjoy as well. Being on her back and at an omega’s mercy went against everything she had been taught as a young alpha. But she didn’t care. She loved Elsa and Elsa loved her and she was certain there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for her girlfriend. 

“Are you ready?” Elsa leaned forward and kissed the side of her jaw before nibbling on her ear. Her voice was already lower and a little husky with excitement, which just got Cassandra’s engines going harder.

“Yes.”

“And you’ll tell me if it’s too much?” Elsa sat up, fixing her with a soft, almost concerned look.

“I will.” Cassandra promised. She swallowed thickly, her body alight with anticipation as Elsa smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss her again. Her soft blonde hair was loose and tickled her neck, making her shiver happily. 

Instinctively, she reached her hands up to grasp Elsa’s waist, touching her flawless alabaster skin. She whined softly when she felt Elsa’s firm grip on her hands, pulling her arms away, holding them together up over her head. While she didn’t look it, Elsa was surprisingly strong and she held her hands together as she looped the silken waistband from her robe around her wrists.

“Is that too tight? I googled various knots…”

“You’re such a nerd…” Cassandra laughed softly and gave the restraint a soft tug. “I think that’s fine, it’s tight but not painful.” Her inner alpha was balking a little at the situation but Cassandra was too turned on to care. 

Elsa hummed and inspected her work. Her icy blue eyes raked slowly over Cassandra’s naked form. She shifted so she was sitting back on Cassandra’s lap, her hips moving in a slow rhythm against her ever hardening member.

Cassandra watched her closely, unable to do much else. Her eyes slipped shut when she felt Elsa’s soft fingertips dancing across her skin, ghosting little trails down her arms and across her chest. Her hands gently massaged her breasts for a moment before moving lower. She realized early on that Elsa seemed to be addicted to touching her abs, so she made a point to always work on them during her exercises, keeping them firm and toned. 

“Mmm, you feel nice…” Cassandra hummed quietly, her breath starting to quicken when she felt Elsa’s hands trail lower, tantalizingly close to her stiffening member.

“Good…” Elsa moved so she was sitting on her knees between Cassandra’s legs.

Cassandra opened her eyes and looked down when she felt Elsa moving positions. She groaned softly when she felt a dainty hand take her shaft and give it a soft squeeze. “God yes…” she hissed softly, her hips bucked up on their own accord when she felt Elsa’s hand start to stroke her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling, gasping when she felt Elsa’s thumb brush over the sensitive head with every upstroke.

Elsa worked slowly, they had nowhere to be and she wanted to make Cassandra feel as good as possible. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of the hard cock in her hands, earning a loud groan from her girlfriend.

Cassandra’s eyes shot open when she felt Elsa’s mouth on her. She wasn’t a stranger to blowjobs but she hadn’t received one from Elsa and she did not want to miss a moment. She mumbled quiet expletives as she watched Elsa tentatively kiss and lick the tip, then gasped loudly when she watched the first few inches disappear between those ruby red lips. 

It took an insane amount of effort and self control to lay perfectly still, her body wanting to shift and buck into that perfect mouth. “Fuck, you feel so good…” She praised, encouraging Elsa to continue.

Elsa would have grinned if her mouth was not preoccupied, but she maintained eye contact as she slowly sunk down even lower on the shaft. Once she felt like she could take no more, she started her head bobbing up and down, her hand pumping whatever she couldn’t fit.

Cassandra wanted to run her fingers through Elsa’s hair, hold it out of the way. Alas, she was reminded of her situation when she went to move her hands and felt them tied securely to the headboard above her head.  _ Damn _ . The inability to touch was driving her mad, but in a good way. The frustration just increased her excitement and desire.

Elsa kept up her ministrations, feeling Cassandra’s cock start to twitch and throb. It only encouraged her to continue. She wanted Cassandra to come undone first for once. Her girlfriend always exhibited an amazing amount of restraint in the bedroom, making sure she hit her climax first, if not several. She loved how considerate Cassandra was and wanted to return the favor.

“Elsa…” Cassandra panted, her breathing ragged and uneven. She had screwed her eyes closed, unable to maintain eye contact as her pleasure built, her head thrown back against the pillow. Even though she was moments from toppling over the edge, she still maintained enough control to give Elsa warning. “Stop… I don’t want… not in your mouth…”

She was grateful that Elsa seemed to make sense of her ramblings, and while she was loathe to lose the warm, wet heat of the blonde’s mouth, she did not want to come that way.

Elsa pulled off with a soft pop and finished her off with her hands. 

As soon as she was free of Elsa’s mouth, her hips jerked wildly as she spilled her release. Her chest heaved and her toes curled as she tried to breathe through her climax. 

Once the most intense waves of pleasure subsided, she looked up at Elsa, who looked extremely pleased with herself.

“Wow…” Cassandra panted hard for a moment, then chuckled softly… “I can safely say that’s the best head I’ve ever received.”

Elsa’s grin only grew “Really? That was my first try…”

Cassandra laughed a little “Damn… how did you know what to do?”

Elsa smirked mischievously “Incognito windows are amazing when you don’t want people to know your browsing history.”

Cassandra gawked a little at what Elsa was implying before her brain caught up “Thank you for listening, by the way. I didn’t want to come in your mouth.”

“Thank you for the warning, though I was about to pull off anyway, I could feel you getting close. No offense, I don’t really want  _ that _ in my mouth… maybe one day, but honestly, I have never understood the appeal.”

“Glad we’re in agreement.” Cassandra nodded, tugging at the silky restraint “Are you going to let me loose?”

Elsa’s gaze darkened, “You didn’t think you were getting off that easily, did you? I haven’t even gotten started…”

Cassandra gulped, her cock jumped with excitement.

“Now, just stay there like a good girl and let me get something to clean you up.” Elsa scooted off the bed, her silk robe fluttered behind her like wings, giving little peekaboos of her firm, toned rear.

Cassandra watched as well as she could from her position but she didn’t want to move, lest her mess drip on Elsa’s ridiculously expensive sheets.

Elsa returned a few minutes later with a warm washcloth. Her robe did not make it back to bed and Cassandra greedily watched as the naked goddess approached the bed. “You are so beautiful.” she blurted out “Seriously, you are so perfect.”

Elsa blushed shyly and carefully wiped her stomach, “Thank you. I think the same about you.” She tossed the used cloth on the tray on her nightstand and crawled back on top of Cassandra, straddling her lap like she had been when the night began. She leaned forward, pressing their bodies together, and kissed her, firm and passionate. Her long pale fingers slid into Cassandra’s hair, tugging gently, earning a soft moan.

Cassandra eagerly met the kiss. She found it a little strange to be able to taste herself on Elsa’s tongue, but it was a small price, and it was fair. If Elsa had to taste herself when they kissed after she ate her out, then she should do the same.

They made out for several long minutes, but eventually Elsa pulled away. Cassandra whined a little at the loss of skin-to-skin contact.

“Don’t worry, my love, you’ve been so good I think it’s time you got your reward.” Elsa lazily grinned down at her. She shifted up onto her knees and started to reposition herself.

Cassandra watched her, but her excitement only grew when she realized what Elsa was doing. “Fuck yes.” She grinned when Elsa moved to straddle her face. She eagerly tilted her chin up, licking a long stripe along Elsa’s wet and wanting slit, her head swimming with the first taste of her excitement.

Elsa held onto the top of the headboard to steady herself as Cassandra got to work beneath her. 

Cassandra buried herself between Elsa’s legs, going as long as she could before she had to tilt her head away to get a breath before diving back in. She desperately wanted to hold onto those perfect hips, squeeze her ass, or touch her breasts, but she was still tied to the bed, so her tongue worked overtime to try to please her lover.

As if Elsa read her mind, the knot holding her in place was undone and as soon as she was free, her hands flew up to grasp Elsa’s hips, rocking her against her face as she lapped up the warm wetness. 

Cassandra could feel Elsa’s legs start to shake and quiver. One of her hands dipped between her legs and she gently pressed a finger inside, then another. She curled them as she slipped them in and out of the burning heat, pressing against her forward wall.

“Oh… Cassandra… ahhhh…” was the only warning Elsa gave as her orgasm hit her. 

Cassandra had just a second to grab a quick breath before the blonde’s legs gave out and she collapsed down on her face. She dutifully continued gentle ministrations with her tongue as Elsa shivered with each wave of her climax rolled through her. She gave Elsa two quick taps to her rear to signal her to move so she could take a much needed breath.

Elsa rolled off and collapsed on the bed, her legs still shaking like jelly. 

Cassandra wiped her chin with the back of her hand and reached over, pulling Elsa’s limp body closer to her. She kissed her forehead “My turn…” she murmured against the slightly damp skin.

“Mmm… you are going to be the death of me.”

“Dying from too many orgasms?” Cassandra smirked, her hands making up for lost time and were massaging Elsa’s breasts.

“Doesn’t sound so bad when you put it that way” Elsa hummed, her breath becoming more regular again.

"What do you want? What do you need from me?" Cassandra whispered in Elsa’s ear.

Elsa shivered “I want you to bend me over the side of the bed and give it to me hard.”

Cassandra purred happily “Mmm, that I can do. Would you like some water before we go again?”

“Not right now, but definitely after.” Elsa sat up and scooted toward the side of the bed. 

Cassandra hopped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom to retrieve a glass of water for later, she knew she would have significantly less energy, so taking a few seconds to prepare ahead of time seemed like a good idea. 

Once she returned to the bedroom, she proceeded to give everything she had to Elsa, fucking her hard, just as requested. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is how they are out of a heat/rut... ooft. But I will leave that to your imagination, I think I've made my point.


	15. Chapter 15

_ Knock, knock, knock _

Cassandra looked up from her desk, surprised to see her girlfriend leaning casually against the doorframe to her office. The blonde was sporting one of her usual black power suits but seeing Elsa dressed up and ready for business got her engines going. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she liked when Elsa was assertive. Fortunately, that was pretty much all the time. 

She immediately got up and strode over to Elsa, wrapping her in her arms for a quick hug “Hey you! What brings you down to the station? Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk. Do you have time?”

Cassandra furrowed her brow, it seemed strange that Elsa didn’t just text her this “For you? Always. Do you want to go to lunch?”

Elsa shook her head and leaned against Cassandra’s shoulder, breathing in her scent to calm her nerves.

“Elsa, are you feeling okay? You’re acting very… strange.” Cassandra quirked her eyebrow and held Elsa out at arm’s length to try to read her face.

“I’m fine, stop worrying.” Elsa chuckled softly. She pulled away and closed the door before moving further into the large office space.

Despite Elsa’s request to stop worrying, Cassandra couldn’t help it. She looked more nervous than when she was getting ready for a dentist visit. Usually the blonde was straightforward and to the point, but she was dancing around something. She watched closely as the blonde worried at her lip, her brows gently knit together. After almost a year of being together she had learned how to read her even her most subtle tells. This was like a giant neon sign. Whatever was on Elsa’s mind was big. 

She watched with wide eyes as Elsa moved over toward her desk and made to sit down, but instead settled a knee in front of her.  _ Holy shit, was she actually going to…  _

Elsa looked up at her, her eyes shining like bright sapphires. “Cassandra Knight…”

_ Oh my god. _

“Against the odds, we found one another and now I’m no longer adrift in the dark. You keep me grounded and are also the wind in my sails. You give me strength and courage and also have taught me to embrace life with humility and compassion. With you I know that I’ll never be alone. You’re my lighthouse calling me home.”

Cassandra watched, her hazel eyes starting to tear up as she saw Elsa reach into her coat pocket, pulling out a small velvet case, opening it to reveal a white gold band with small diamonds inlaid in the metal. 

“Would you do me the extraordinary honor of taking me as your wife and becoming mine in return?”

“Yes…” Cassandra’s voice cracked as she stumbled to get her words out “Of course I’ll marry you!”

Elsa sighed with relief and slipped the ring onto Cassandra’s finger. 

Cassandra helped Elsa to her feet, pulling her in for a fierce hug and kiss, pouring all of her love into both. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she didn’t care that tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. She had never felt more happy. 

They had of course already talked about marriage and had even picked out ring designs together but there was still the air of mystery about who was going to ask first and when.

After they broke the kiss and pulled away, Cassandra was smiling like a fool, but so was Elsa, so at least she was in good company. 

“I know it’s not the most romantic place to get engaged… but I just felt the urge come over me and I knew I just had to do it.” Elsa spoke quietly, her thumb rubbing gently over Cassandra’s ring. 

“It’s perfect, love. You’re perfect.” Cassandra smiled and pressed a kiss to Elsa’s forehead. “So… I guess it’s time to plan a wedding, huh?”

“Don’t worry, I think Anna’s been planning this since I was five. She’s always been the romantic one. The trick will be to rein her in.”

Cassandra just smiled and held her fiance, basking in the moment.

*************************

“Cassandra?”

“Mmm? What is it?”

“You were just staring off…”

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how lucky I am.”

Elsa smiled and cuddled up closer to her wife. “That makes two of us.”

“Can you believe it’s been three years since we officially got together? Where did the time go?” Cassandra leaned back in the ‘lawn chair’ she had made out of sand.

“Best three years of my life, and I can’t wait to see what the future holds. I’m glad you’re with me, Mrs. Knight.”

“Wow… I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to hearing that.” Cassandra chuckled. before adding “Mrs. Arens.”

Elsa rolled her eyes and swatted Cassandra’s shoulder playfully.

“Oh, is that how you want to play?” Cassandra grinned and wrapped her arms around Elsa’s torso, flipping her over onto her back and pinning her down against the sand, planting soft kisses along her cheek and jaw as she tickled her sides.

Elsa squeaked and wrapped her arms and legs around Cassandra on instinct. “I yield, I yield!” She giggled, trying to squirm away.

Cassandra dropped her hands onto the sand but kept Elsa pinned down with her weight. She rocked her hips suggestively. Even through her swimming trunks and Elsa’s sun dress, she could feel how warm Elsa was. 

Elsa groaned softly and started to grind her back in slow, firm movements. “You know… we’ve been married almost 24 hours and we haven’t made it official.”

“True… but 19 of those hours were on your jet and then we were both so exhausted when we got here that we fell asleep immediately. I still can’t believe you own an island, by the way…”

“Technically it’s not just my island. It’s your island now. And Anna uses it from time to time.”

“Ugh, I still have to get her back for that toast she made at the reception.”

“In laws…” Elsa grinned.

Cassandra just shook her head “But for now, it’s just you and me. Now, where were we?” She leaned forward and kissed Elsa, pulling her lower lip between her teeth, sucking gently. 

Elsa’s eyes fluttered closed as she arched up against her, pressing their bodies together. “I believe you were about to fuck me senseless.”

“Mmm… then what are we waiting for?” Cassandra moved her mouth to nibble on Elsa’s ear lobe. 

“Not on the beach. I am not getting sand up my vagina, thank you very much.”

“Fair enough.” Cassandra snorted and scooped Elsa up into her arms, carrying her bridal style toward their beachside bungalow. 

“Hey Cass?” Elsa leaned her head against Cassandra’s chest as she walked.

“Hmm?”

“How do you feel about pups?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this last chapter. I hit a bit of writer's block but wanted to give these two the happy ending they deserve!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I might write a few one-shot spin offs in this AU, no guarantees or promises though.


End file.
